Snow miracle
by blueskyangel
Summary: Bella was born as a half-human and half vampire. Her parent was killed by powerful vampire that wants Bella. The Cullens ended up adopting baby bella. They are all determine to save her from danger. Read pls. Review also.
1. Christmas gift

**Carlisle POV**

Tonight was the celebration of Christmas Eve and people were busy preparing for their holiday feast. It was 8 in the evening, I just finished reviewing all the patients' health reports. Because of the blizzard 3 days ago, a lot of people were confined in the hospital. Since most of the regular night shift doctors were on leave tonight, I decided to help the other two doctors who were on duty tonight. My family doesn't really celebrate Christmas, for us it was just like an ordinary day. In case you don't know, all the members of my family were vampires. We're not like the typical vampire, we don't drink human blood. We considered our self as vegetarians. We drink animal blood to survive, we denied our own nature.

I'm the one who founded this life style. 'Killing' was against my belief and moral. After years of experience, I painfully learned what's right from wrong. I intended to live my life as good person, well in my case as a good vampire. I have gorgeous wife named Esme, she was everything a husband could ever ask for. I have five children; namely Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Though we're not really blood related I treat them as if they were my own.

I closed my eyes feeling that something was not right. Then I heard my wife calling me from the living room.

"You better hurry up. You told me that you have a lot of patients waiting." Esme called lovingly.

"Thanks dear" I muttered as she handed me my attaché case. I have to admit, meeting Esme was one of the best things that ever happened to me.

"Is Carlisle going to the hospital?" Alice asked looking shock. Esme and I glanced at each other before looking back to our pixie like daughter. She has the gift to see the future; she rarely asked this kind of question. In fact, she has never asked this kind of question before as she could see it in advance.

Judging from her reaction she was not expecting me to do anything tonight.

"Something wrong Alice?" Rosalie asked from the sofa in the living room. Emmett was besides her watching the latest news about the sports.

I looked at Alice, she looked frustrated. Jasper, sensing his wife frustration, appeared beside her to comfort her using his power. Jasper has the power to manipulate emotions.

"She can't see anything. She can't get a glimpse of Carlisle future activities." Edward answered the unsaid question. He has the gift to read minds. As far as I know it was one of the reasons why he was still single. Emmett has Rosalie, Jasper has Alice, and I have Es--

"Carlisle, stop it" Edward sighed. I forgot he could read my mind.

"Alice what do you mean you can't see Carlisle future?" Esme asked. I held my wife's hand reassuring her.

"I don't know, I can try again" She paused. "Its blur but I saw Carlisle stopping his car." Alice continued.

"Do you think something bad will happen?" Emmett asked. He and Rosalie were now standing beside Esme.

"I'll go with you Carlisle, just to make sure." Edward said and disappeared.

"Now I can't see both of Edward and Calisle's future." Alice informed us.

"What do you think is happening?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know. I guessed I need to find out." I said. I don't know but my intuition was telling me that I need to go no matter what. Someone needed my help.

"I also felt that way Carlisle." Edward said as he reappeared, he had change his clothes.

"Did we miss something" Rose asked irritated with the silent conversation. I looked at Edward did he just said that something was also forcing him to go?

"Yes, It feels like someone or something is asking for help" Edward said looking intently at me.

"What? Have you heard someone asking for help?" Emmett looked at Edward who shook his head, gesturing no. That means that the one who needs our help was miles away from here since Edward could hear people's mind as long as they're 1-3 miles from him.

"The last time you felt that way is when you stayed in the house despite of your duty in the hospital. It turns out to be the day Rosalie brought Emmett to us" Esme said looking at me. I glanced at every one, they looked shocked.

"Indeed, I remember that day. You said that someone needed you home no matter what" Edward nodded.

"Do you think someone needed our help" Rosalie stared at Edward.

"I can't see. If that's the case then I'll see it!" Alice said agitated. I noticed that she relaxed a bit when Jasper radiated his calm aura.

"I'll go now. Edward you coming?" I felt like some was urging me to go immediately.

Edward followed me while the rest of the family stayed.

In an instant we were on our way to the hospital. It was snowing, the temperature just drop to zero. The car's speed has reached 110 mph. I don't know why, but for some reason Edward and I have the same urge or whatever you called this feeling.

I felt Edward stiffened beside me. He looked at me and gestured to stop the car. Edward seems to hear someone's thoughts. The look in his face stated that he found it hard to listen to who ever was calling us. He went out and run into the forest. I followed him, but speed was one of his gifts. Edward was the fastest vampire I had ever known. I tried to follow and matched his pace but I obviously failed. It seems that he was concentrating so hard that he even forgot that I was following him.

By now, I was following his scent alone, he was a miles away. I continued to run only to be stopped by a cry from an infant. I saw Edward holding a baby who seems to be months old. Lying beside him was a man who was badly injured.

"Carlisle, he's still breathing. Check his condition." Edward immediately said comforting the baby in his arms. The infant stopped crying, she looked at the injured man with worried eyes. It seems that she understood what was happening.

"Take ca--" I interrupted him. I told him that what ever he needs to say could wait later; I need to tend him first.

At first glance, it looks like that the man was only suffering from exhaustion, there was no wound at all. When I tried to touch him that's when I realized that all organs were bleeding. The man was having severe internal bleeding. I knew he won't last long.

"You're a vampire" The man stated wincing in pain. I looked at Edward who was now looking intently at the man. He was hearing and seeing what ever this man went through. I wonder how the man knew what we are. I examined the man more closely, his hair was chocolate-brown which matches his deep brown eyes. I glanced at the man's t-shirt. It was covered by blood, but not human blood. The smell of the blood and its pinkish color confirmed my suspension. It was vampire's blood. The child in Edward's arm was also covered by the same blood.

"I promised" He vowed. I saw Edward tighten his hold to the child, then the man died. I closed his eyes as a respect. I stood up and looked at the child in Edward's hand. I wonder what the child's name was.

"Bella. Isabella Marie Swan" Edward answered my thoughts. The child embraced Edward tightly, she was silently crying. I was about to carry the man's dead body when Edward interrupted me.

"Leave it there. The man wished that whoever did this to his family, come to the conclusion that this child is dead." Edward said to me.

"Let's bring her to the hospital." I said to him.

"No! It's too dangerous. We'll have to bring her home. I'll tell you the story later with the rest of the family." I nodded. Edward's hold to the child was tight but gentle, not to mention protective. It seems that he had decided to protect the child from her father's killer.

I followed Edward, this time his pace was gentle. He was making sure that the baby was comfortable in his arms. When we reached the car, I called Esme to inform her about the baby. I told her that we're on our way home and the baby was coming with us. She asked if everything was okay and if the baby needs anything. I told her that the child needs new clothes and food. After calling Esme, I called the hospital informing them that there's a family emergency.

Edward took off his jacket and wrapped it around the baby to keep her warm. Good thing the infants was wearing a cap to protect her head from the wind and the snow. I wonder How long did she stayed out in the forest waiting for our help? By the looks of the man it seems that they been waiting there around 5-3 hours. But judging from the looks of the baby it seems that she has been out in the forest 30 minutes tops.

"They been in the forest since this afternoon" Edward whispered. The baby was now sleeping comfortably to his arms. I stared at him with disbelief. The child would have died if they stayed that long in the forest, especially at this kind of weather.

"Carlisle I'll explain it all in front of the family" Edward said looking at the angel in his arms. I just nodded and drove faster.

**Carlisle POV**

When we got home the whole family except for Alice and Esme was waiting for us. As soon as Edward was out of the car, the baby immediately woke up. The baby saw Rosalie and immediately reached out for her.

"Mmama!" the baby called out. Rosalie blinked. All of us stared for a long moment. Even Edward seems surprised and then he seems to understand the child's reaction. But he still looked frustrated. Rosalie took the child from Edward. The infant nestled closely to Rosalie, believing that she was her mother.

A yellow porch just arrived. It was Esme and Alice carrying a lot of things. Apparently as soon as they've found out that we were having a baby in the house, they went shopping for the baby's necessities.

"It's freezing. Bring the child inside" My wife said. I helped her carried the shopping bags. Jasper did the same to Alice.

Edward and Emmett followed Rosalie who was carrying the baby.

"The child's name is Bella" I heard Edward tell to the rest of the family.

**Carlisle POV**

Rosalie and Alice was now busy cleaning the baby while Esme was arranging the baby's necessities in the kitchen. All the boys were in the living room waiting for them to finish. I was looking at Edward who was now caught up in his own world.

Just then I saw Alice and Rosalie came out. Rosalie was still the one carrying the baby. Her face was buried to Rosalie's hair. The baby was now wearing a light blue satin dress. I saw Alice threw the baby's old clothes into the recycle bin, and then she sat down beside Jasper. Esme emerged from the kitchen carrying a bottle of milk for the baby. I noticed Edward's intense look at the bottle of milk. He looked at it as if it was something that would make the baby sick.

"You mind?" Esme asked Rosalie if she could hold the baby. Rosalie hesitated at first then gave Bella to Esme.

"She's really pretty. Her beauty can be compared to a beautiful angel" Esme said looking at child while giving her the milk. The child has brown hair that matched her deep brown eyes like her father's. Her lips and nose was sculptured into perfection. Her skin was beautifully pale that would surely stand out. Observing everyone, all of us seem to agree that she was the prettiest baby alive.

"It's a good thing that we installed heater for our human façade. Or else we'll be force to take her into a hotel." Rosalie said reaching out for the baby. The baby held Rosalie's thumb using her little fingers.

"We tried to wash the vampire scent off her skin but we failed. Rosalie told me that we'll need to do that later because if she stays any longer in the water she'll get sick." Alice said to Esme when she noticed her inhaling the little angel's scent.

"The baby's scent will always be like that no matter what you do" Edward said still looking at the baby. We all stared Edward curiously wondering what he meant.

"Edward, would you mind telling us what happened to this Angel." I asked.

Every one of us was looking at Edward. We all don't have a clue of what he means.

Alice gasped as she saw Edward's future explanation.

"The baby--" Alice looked at the baby with a strange expression in her face. Then she went beside Esme to touch her little feet.

"Yes Alice. She's half human and half vampire" All of us, well except for Alice, looked shocked.

"In the man's memories, his wife has been bitten by a vampire on the night of their honeymoon. In their hotel room balcony in the 20th floor, he saw a silhouette of a lady who jumped from their balcony. Next thing he knew, his wife was lying in her own pool of blood. He was about to call the ambulance when his wife stopped him. She told him that if she was going to die, she wanted to make love with him first. She reasoned him that if she dies she would have no regrets." Edward continued.

"Meaning they made love with each other while the vampire venom is spreading in her veins?" I asked disbelief. Who would do such a thing? Especially when the burning pain starts?

"I know Carlisle, I myself would not believe if I had not saw it my self in the man's memories. It's a good thing that he was reminiscing the past when I heard him. Or else we'll be clueless about Bella's existence" Edward answered my question.

"Then? What happened next?" Rose asked eagerly.

"After three days, his wife woke up as a vampire with Bella in here womb." Edward paused.

"As a new born she had the power to control her thirst. The husband buys human blood from the hospital secretly so that he could feed his wife and the infant in her womb. That's how her wife survived from the thirst. Then a group of powerful vampires was informed about the pregnant vampire. They actually thought that it's the wife gift to conceal babies. The powerful vampires waited until the baby was born and that was after 3 months. As soon as the baby was born, the mother suffered from blood thirst and was immediately killed by the same vampires. The husband carried her daughter out to protect her but one of the vampire has a gift to injured his target internally. That's what happened to the man. The vampires were about to take Bella from her father's arm, when she released some kind of shield that keep them away from her and her father. That's when the man runs into the forest." Edward finished.

I looked around and watched the expression of my family. Esme, Rosalie and Alice all gathered around Bella while Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I stared at the baby.

What a tragic life does this baby has. But now I think that Bella will have a happy life because now she has found a family. A family that would surely protect and love her. I could feel my family's determination to protect this baby from harm and suffering.

I heard Edward cough to attract our attention ones again.

"Carlisle" He looked at me then turned his attention to everyone. "You know I promised, Carlisle… Every one, I promised to his father that I'll take care of her and that she'll be in good hands before he died. I want to ask everyone to help me" Edward said sincerely.

"Hash! Child your being silly." Esme told him.

"Without you asking. We'll still do it!" Alice stated.

"We'll protect her from danger and pain" Emmett continued.

"Yeah! Protect her from sadness and suffering." Jasper said.

" Beside she already called me mama!" Rosalie smiled.

"Rose, she called you her mom because you looked like her mother. Blond and as pale as you." Edward informed her.

"We'll be the family she'll never have" I said as I stood up and went behind Esme.

The baby fell asleep in Esme arms. Rosalie took and held her lovingly. The rest of the family just watched as the sleeping angel mumbled something in her sleep. We all laughed when we heard her say 'ba-ba'. We guessed she was dreaming about her appetite. The sound of her voice was magical; we all automatically want to give her what ever she would ask or requested. I conclude that she will be the most spoiled baby ever existed. I looked around and saw Alice and Edward frowned.

"I can't see her future clearly. I can see just a glimpse not to mention blurry." Alice said softly so that only we could hear. Apparently she doesn't want the baby to wake up.

"At least you can see something; I can't read her mind at all. Jasper, what about you?"

"I don't know. I can't feel her emotions. Let me try if I could control her emotions" Jasper concentrated. Bella laughed in her sleep. The sound of her giggled brought happiness to each one of us. "I could manipulate her emotion but I can't feel her emotion." Jazz continued.

Bella laughed once again, all the frustration was forgotten. It seems that from now on our life style would change.

**Next chapter preview: **

**Ordinary POV **

The Cullen family discovered few things about Bella after her first week with them.

First, their vampire gifts were blocked by Bella. Edward can't hear a thing from her, Alice can see her future but just a glimpse and blurry. Jasper can't feel her emotions but he could manipulate it.

Second, Bella's deep brown eyes turn to bluish-silver eyes every time she's upset or angry. Her dad has the same deep brown eyes. While Edward said that her mom's eyes has the same shade of bluish- silver eyes, the only difference was that Bella's eyes seems to glow in the darkness.

Thirdly, she grows up very quickly. According to Carlisle's measurements, a year was equivalent to two years when it comes to Bella. Meaning she'll be 16 years old in just 8 years.

Fourth, She has a vampire gift but still not sure what.

Fifth, her skin was safe in sunlight. It won't sparkle like an ordinary vampire skin. There was a very subtitle glimmers in her skin that stand out without raising human suspensions.

Lastly, her mind was like a mind of a four year old child despite of her appearance as an infant.


	2. Family

Thank u for the review. The next chapter would be hilarious...

Next you'll be reading about bella's first sentence, first contact to the ground, first step.

please review again in my next chapter...

A/N: I can't decide whose POV I'm going to use. Please review…. I have to know if I'm improving as well as if you want to continue reading this story.

Note:

Bella's mind after a month is like a mind of a teenager. Her mind develops 100 times faster than a ordinary human. Well you get the idea….

A year of normal child growth is equivalent to 2 years when it comes to Bella. Same as Reneesmee's growth pace.

*=*=* New found happiness (Esme POV)*=*=*

Bella has been staying with us for 4 days now. She was perfect. It just took us one glance to love and cherish her. She's a mystery to all of us. Even to Edward who could read minds, to Jasper who could feel emotion and to Alice who could see the future.

I have been waiting for this moment, for my family to be whole. Bella completed our family. Before Bella came in our lives, my family has been apart.

Yes we love each other but we barely bond. We only got together to hunt. Holidays like Christmas are nothing for us.

I once tried to celebrate 'Thanks Giving' but we can't eat the turkey or eat any food at all; we ended up just sitting in the dinning table doing nothing.

I knew it was stupid but I have to try. As the time pass by, my family's closeness was slowly slipping. Emmett and Rosalie traveled more than they used to. Alice and Jasper stayed in their room most of the time. Carlisle and I barely talk to them. Edward.

Edward was another story. He doesn't have a mate to share his life with. He was either in his room or in the music room; always alone with no one to talk to. I tried to pursue him into accepting Tanya. She wants him, he show no interest to her. In fact he has never show any interest to anyone at all.

I knew my family tried to get close to each other but their difference was too big. They don't have anything in common.

But Bella changed that. I could see the big difference Bella brought to us. Now all of us are in the living room just watching her. Laughing at everything she does.

"I want to hold her!" Emmett demanded. Edward glared at him for being so loud.

Bella was sleeping soundly in Jasper's arms.

"Maybe next time. Go and play your video games" Jasper smirked at him. Unfortunately he doesn't want to let go of Bella.

"Jasper you've been holding her for 12 hours now! Alice! Drag your husband ass now!" Rosalie whispered.

I laughed. All of them have been dying to hold her. Her human scent doesn't invite our vampire instinct. In fact her fragrant was the most delicate scent I have ever smelt.

"Rose let him be. You already held 24 hours before" I paused seeing the look in Edward's face. "You too Edward! You been holding her the longest so don't fret." I told my son.

Suddenly…

"Carlisle!" Edward called my husband who was in his Lab testing Bella's blood.

"Is everything all right?" Edward asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah!" Edward frowned. My husband appeared beside me. He sighed then looked at me.

"I have something to tell you every one" Every one gathered around him as I held his hand.

"Her blood is really especially. I have never encountered such a blood before. A drop of her blood could satisfy us for a whole month. It could also turn our eyes into its original color when we were human." He paused.

"How did you know all this?" Rose asked.

"I tasted her blood while examining it. I only tasted .001 drop of her blood just to see the difference. When I turned to one of my metal utensil, I saw the changes in my eyes. They turned into the same shades of grey when I was still a human. But the taste of her blood is enough to drive me insane. It was better than any human blood. I'm warning you its addictive so don't even try it." Carlisle gravely warned.

"Are you okay now" I asked. I'm worried if it's really that addictive then he's suffering now.

"I'm fine. My self-control is strong. It's a good thing that the amount of the blood I tasted is no more than a quarter drop." I know he's struggling now because Edward blocked Bella from Carlisle view.

Everyone noticed it and all of them gulped. I know that they were not thinking of Bella as food. They're thinking of her safety. If other vampire tasted Bella's blood then she'll be dead with no excuses.

"Carlisle! No!" Alice shouted.

Before I knew it my husband was in front of Bella. He was about to attack her when Rose, Emmett, and Edward held him down. Jasper with Bella in his arms was 20 feet away from his original position. Alice was in protective stance in front of Bella.

I froze. Carlisle's control was the strongest among us. If he could not handle Bella's blood, then so as us.

I saw Carlisle writhed under them. He was struggling and fighting for his sanity. I noticed that he was 10 times stronger. Even Emmett whose gift is his strength was having trouble holding him down.

Few minutes later I heard Bella's laughed. She was laughing in her sleep. Carlisle blinked then looked at Bella. He seemed to understand what had happened.

"Let Carlisle go, he no longer remembers the taste of Bella's blood." Alice said straightening up. Emmett and Rosalie let go as soon as they heard Alice.

But Edward was having a hard time to do so. He was still tense and growling at my husband. Edward was protective of Bella. All of us could tell that since the first time we saw him carrying her.

"Edward…" Alice whispered.

"Edward… I'm fine now." Carlisle said. Emmett pulled Edward away from Carlisle. Then that same instant he was already beside Bella.

"I guessed that's the withdrawal effect of her blood." My husband stood up and walked beside me. "It's a good thing that I no longer remember the taste of her blood." I knew my husband was upset. I could only hold his hand to ensured him that it was okay.

"She also has a gift" Thank you Jasper for changing the subject.

"I know Jazz. I can't blame you, her gift also affect me" I looked at Edward wondering what he meant.

Hearing our thoughts, Edward looked at me then at Carlisle.

"When I hold Bella, I can't hear any of your thoughts. Jasper is the same; he can't feel any emotion from us. I don't know about Alice but we all know that she can only see blurry glimpses of Bella's future." He paused. "There's also the shield she released when she was in danger with her father. I tell you, it's powerful enough to send more than a dozen of powerful vampires writhing in the floor."

I saw Carlisle nodded. If Bella's gift is that powerful then we also have to hide her not only from those vampires who killed her father but also from Volturi's knowledge.

I knew one thing though. As long as we are all alive, Bella would be safe.

"Bella's growth is also one of my concerns. She grows up faster than a normal child. Judging from her intellectual development, she already understands us. I think she just doesn't want to speak to us now" Carlisle added.

"What about her food?" I asked. For now we were feeding her human food.

"I guess for now, we can feed her human food. Let's wait until she grows up for her to decide her eating habits. I don't know if she'll crave for blood, but judging from Edward's explanation. Bella's mother only survived a new born blood thirst because of her. I conclude that because as soon as she was born her mother suffered from the blood thirst."

"What about her digestion? Up until now she hasn't poo or pee" Rosalie asked. I nodded, I've been wondering the same thing.

"Her blood does that. She doesn't digest because the milk immediately turned to blood which gave her energy."

"Is that why she drinks milk 20 times a day? What an eating monster" Emmett said amusedly.

"Dada" Bella said. All of us looked at her. She was awaked and asking for another bottle of milk.

We all laughed forgetting the thick tension in the room. Rose went to the kitchen to prepare her milk.

"Can I hold her now?" Emmett asked pleadingly.

"You're strong. Remember that" I warned him before nodding to Jasper.

Jasper frowned then he gently handled Bella to Emmett. As soon as Emmett was completely holding Bella, she cried. It looks like he was holding her too tight.

Before I could react Rosalie took Bella from Emmett and comforted her. The same moment, Edward attacked Emmett pushing him on the wall. Jasper and Carlisle pulled Edward from Emmett. Good thing Jasper was here to calm Edward's temper.

I sighed the wall was totally ruined.

"You better fixed that now" I warned my sons. No one seemed to pay attention so I added- "Do it for Bella she'll get sick. It's too cold for her"

In a blinked Jasper and Emmett was on their way fixing the wall. Edward went beside Bella to check if she was okay.

"Holy Gucci!!!!!!!!" Alice out burst. All of us looked at her.

"Bella's eyes! Look at her eyes!" She stuttered. Really Alice stuttered?

When I turned to look at Bella. I saw the most enigmatic, gorgeous, and precious - okay no word to describe- eyes I have ever seen. Bella's eyes turned to bluish-silver eyes. It was enough to hypnotize me into believing what ever she would tell me.

"Love!" I said looking at Carlisle who was probably thinking the same thing.

"I know!"

"Bella never failed to surprise us!" Emmett laughed.

Bella blinked then looked at Emmett, her eyes turned to deep brown eyes again. She giggled then all of us joined in.

*=*=* Bella's understanding after staying with the Cullens (Bella's POV)*=*=*

It took me a long time to fully comprehend what has happened. I remembered everything, from the beginning and up until now. I recalled hearing my mother's voice when I was still in her womb. Night and day, all she did was read stories to me; I guess that's the reason why I understand every one around me despite of the fact that I'm only an infant.

It's all written in my mind, especially the memory of that horrid night when a group of men with red eyes killed my mom and injured my father. As well as my father's face while waiting for help in the forest. I remembered his comforting voice and his teary eyes. He told me that sooner he would have to leave and follow my mother.

My father was saying goodbye when an angel came. The person who came fits the description of the character named 'Angel Nathaniel' in one of my mother's story. Pure skin, white wings (A/N: Bella thought that the snow behind Edward is wings), gentle lips, and most of all those golden eyes. The angel was on panic as soon as he saw me.

He immediately took me from my father's arms. I was about to squirm when I felt something. The indescribable electric feeling that assured me that I would be safe in his arms.

Ever since then he has never left my side. He's always the first one to comfort me every time I'm upset. He also defended me from Alice torture. And most of all he shared his family with me.

I don't know how long I've been staying with my angel's family. All I know is that they love me dearly.

"Edward! Don't make Bella laugh too much!" Rosalie (aka momma) scolded my guardian angel.

Yap, guardian my angel's name is Edward. He was now carrying me while momma was preparing my milk.

"Don't blame me. Blame Emmett!" Edward frowned looking at Emmett.

Emmett was grinning. He looked like a clown from one of the story books Alice bought for me. So I could not help but giggle.

Okay before you react I don't treat Emmett as my dad, He always treated me like -err- a baby doll sister. The one I treated as my father was Carlisle, I call him 'daddy'. Rosalie, like Esme, treated me like I'm their precious daughter. That was why I called Esme 'mommy' and Rosalie 'momma'.

Of course they don't know that yet because I decide not to speak with them yet. They don't even know that I understand everything they said. Well not everything, I don't recognize some of the words they mentioned. Especially Emmett's vocabulary, I often heard him say words like 'fuck', 'bullshit' and so on.

One of these days I would loose my patience and asked them the meaning of those words.

"Shut it Emmett! You'll give her a stomach ache! " momma said.

"but--- she's so cute when she's laughing" Emmett pouted which made me laughed more.

"Bella look here." My guardian angel smiled at me. I reached out for him tracing his face with my tiny hand.

"Edward let me have her. She has to sleep. She's still human you know" Momma reached out for me causing me to tighten my hold onto Edward but I clearly failed. Momma took me away from my angel.

"Just be thankful she's a half vampire. Good thing we don't need to experience changing nasty diapers" Alice commented to momma Rose.

Oh yeah! I don't know what a full human baby does with diapers. I don't wear one. Daddy Carlisle said I don't need it because I don't –what did my momma called it? Yeah.- poo and pee. He said that I don't digest, the foods turned to energy the moment I swallowed it.

Emmett laughed loudly that it scared me. It felt like there was an earthquake coming to eat me. I cried loudly which cause every one to quickly come at my side to comfort me.

Jasper held my feet while Alice tried to show me new clothes. - I wonder how could a new dress could make me feel better. - Mommy Esme was beside Edward who was now hitting Emmett for making me cry.

"Look you made her upset Emmett! Look at her eyes!" Momma Rose said while calming me. Curious about my eyes? They mentioned my eyes every time I cried which rarely happens. They say something about my eyes turning to bluish-silver eyes.

"See I told you! Every time she's upset her deep brown eyes turns to bluish-silver eyes." Edward said pointing to Alice. See I told you they would mention my eyes again.

"No! Her eyes change its color because of a sudden change of emotion! There's no way Bella would be upset for wearing beautiful clothes!" Alice said still holding out the new dress.

"It's more like a fashion show torture!" Edward muttered.

Jasper chuckled beside me which caused me to chuckle with him. Don't ask me how I could chuckle while crying. Ask them…

"Jasper you're toying with her emotion!" My angel snapped at Jasper.

"Hey I can't help it. She's-- well you know what she can do" Yeah, I understand what I could do. Every time I looked at them they just smile or sometimes laugh. I wondered if I also look like a clown like Emmett.

"Leave Bella be! Emmett, go and watch TV. Alice, didn't you said that you and Jasper are going to hunt? Edward, for once go and play your piano. You've been glued to Bella ever since she got here" Mommy Esme scolded them; I saw Momma Rose smirked at Edward.

"But Bella is more entertaining than the TV!" That earned Emmett a major smacked from mommy, momma, and Edward. Never face the wrath of a mother. As for my guardian angel, well what could I say, he loves me dearly.

"You never learn" Alice giggled. She walked away dragging Jasper with her.

Jasper was attached to me. I remembered Edward saying that every time he carried me, he was free from all the emotion from the room.

Speaking of TV, I learned that the big rectangle in the center of the living room is called TV. It's used to entertain viewers. I never saw it opened. As far as my concerned they turned the sofa around facing my direction instead.

I wonder if I'm considered as TV since I'm entertaining them. I don't know why but everything I do fascinated them. They always watched me; I'm getting tired of the attention.

"Edward, play your piano for Bella" mommy Esme encouraged my angel. Edward stared at me for long moment before sighing.

"Fine" he groaned and I giggled. Momma Rose gave me the milk.

Before I could play with momma Rose hair I heard the most beautiful sound I ever heard in my entire existence. The harmony was calling me. Before I knew it I was falling into dept of sleep.

Maybe you'll never believed me if I told you that ever since I was born I was never laid down. Someone was always carrying me. Mostly it was momma, mommy, and my angel. Even Alice, Jasper and Daddy Carlisle have their fare share in carrying me. All of them except for Emmett.

They never let Emmett carried me because I cried every time he attempts. Don't blame me; the first time I was put in his arms I immediately cried. He was crushing me like a teddy bear. That caused Edward to growled and attacked Emmett as soon as Momma Rosalie took me from him.

My favorite person to carry me was Jasper. I'm calm and compose every time he was the one carrying me. Alice, well as soon as I was in her arms it's a certain that I'll be facing major fashion show torture with momma Rose as a photographer. I don't cry but every time they made me go through a fashion show, my eyes changed its color. I'm not crying but I'm upset. They're treating me like a doll.

I'm sleepy now...

A/N: Please review. How was it? I know… I just want to know how would Carlisle react if he lost his control. Don't worry it won't happen again… I already wrote two more Chapters after these. I'm just waiting for reviews… I'm begging you please revies…

Preview:

3rd chapter =Bella's series of first=

"Common now… I know you're going to say something" Alice said with a recorder in her hand.

"Fuck--" I said.

I was about to continue when their reaction stopped me.

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward, Jasper, Alice and momma Rose said at once.

Questions…

I'm adding a new vampire to be Bella's best friend… I decided that it would be best if it would be a guy for jealous effect.

Choose the name below. The plot of my story would be based on the name who would win.

Alec White

Lance Ford

Kyle Carter


	3. Bella’s series of first p1

A/N: thanks to all who reviews….

Please review…

Read the end… I summarized my plot to make it more interesting for you guys… Thanks

*=*=* Bella's first sentence (Bella POV) *=*=*

It was dark outside when I woke up. I was being carried by Jasper. I looked around to search for my angel. He was besides Jasper holding one of my feet. I giggled with no particular reason. Jasper seems to be the one responsible for that, because now he was staring at me, smiling.

I looked around searching for others. Alice, Jasper, and my angel were the only ones present in the living room. Mommy Esme and daddy Carlisle were not in the house. I could hear mommy Rose's voice talking with Emmett. (Bella's senses are also so have upgraded)

I saw Alice holding fancy clothes for me. I frowned; another torture waiting. Edward held out a cute toy when he noticed that I was frowning. I took it, then I heard momma Rose yelled stop.

Mommy Rose and Emmett were talking using their wide range of vocabulary. Base on the sound of their voice they were in their room in the third floor.

"We'll do that later. Bella is now awake!" momma Rosalie said.

"But! Rose! Please! It would be just a few hours. Eddie is in there. We'll fuck quickly!" Emmett voice was pleading.

There it is again! It's annoying when you don't know what they're talking about.

"Language! Others could hear you!" I heard momma Rose smacked Emmett.

I averted my attention to Edward and Jasper who were rolling their eyes. Obviously they understood Emmett's words. I coughed to get their attention.

"Guys Bella going to say something! We'll finally hear her first sentence." Alice beamed. "Don't ask what she's going to say because I don't know" Alice continued looking at Edward.

Edward, Jasper, and Alice's attentions were automatically directed to me. Momma Rose came at once waiting for my voice.

"Common now… I know you're going to say something" Alice said with a recorder in her hand.

"Fuck--" I said.

I was about to continue when their reaction stopped me.

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward, Jasper, Alice and momma Rose said at once.

"You're double DEAD EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward shouted.

I looked around only to notice that Edward, Jasper, Alice and momma Rose have the same murderous glare.

I blinked. Don't they want me to speak? They've been asking me to speak every time I'm awake and now that I wanted to speak they don't even pay attention.

"Momma Rose! What does 'fuck' means?" I asked. All of them looked at me with blank face. The look on their faces stated that they don't know if they should be happy or angry.

"Dear! The people who say that word is going to go through hell!" Momma Rose tried to smile but her lips were twitching.

"Oh!" I muttered. I don't understand. I'm feeling angry, apparently, so as all the people in the room.

"Jasper is angry! I'm also angry!" I stated with a pause. Well that's true whatever Jasper was feeling I'm also feeling. I don't need to be smart to know that.

"Jasper! Look at Bella's eyes, your making her upset." Edward said looking at me. My eyes must have changed its color. Jasper was still the one holding me.

"Fine!" Jasper grumbled closing his eyes.

Minutes later I was laughing.

I might end up in what they called mental hospital if Jasper continue to change my emotions.

At least my laughs lightened the tension in the room. All of them seemed to forget that they were angry moments ago.

"Rosalie, you deal with Emmett's punishment. Physical punishment is not enough" My Angel said that, I think he was still trying to control his anger.

"Leave it to me" Momma Rosalie seriously spoke. She turned to Emmett, and then said "No loving-loving for 2 months!"

"WHAT-----!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett look like he was about to cry. "Rosalie! You'll kill me! It's tooooooooooo long!!!!!"

"Serve you right! Hump!" Alice was clearly irritated. "I thought her words will be about the dress I bought for her! You ruined her innocence!"

"Wait until Esme found out!" Jasper said with no hint of mercy.

"I didn't know that she could understand everything that I said!" He rebutted.

"Not everything! Would I be asking if I know what you're saying?" I said disagreeing. All of them looked at me like I had grown another head. "In fact I don't know what Bullshit is." I continued.

"You're a dead meat, Emmett!" Momma Rosalie closed her eyes trying to control her anger. "Be thankful that I don't want to be an example of violence!"

Adults don't make sense at all. I yawned feeling sleepy. Too much talking made me so tired.

"Sleepy" I snuggled closer to Jasper before I totally fall asleep.

*=*=* Bella's first contact at the ground (Alice POV)*=*=*

March was not one of my favorite months. That's until Bella came in our lives! Ever since she got here, there's no dull moment in this house. I honestly think that Bella is our new found happiness.

Now in the middle of the day, all of us were in the living room preparing for the big moment. What was the big moment? It ridiculous if you ask other people but for us, it was one of the once in a life time moments.

We were letting Bella lay down on the floor, well in this case in the fluffy futon. It covered the whole floor in the living room.

Three months had pass and Bella hasn't been down not even once. She was always carried by either one of us. I have to admit, all of us were eager to hold her. Even my Jazzie has an impenetrable attachment to Bella. He rarely leave her side anymore but not as extent as Edward.

I could say that Edward was like Bella's shadow. I don't even know how he could hunt for only 3 hours. Well that's not my problem. All of us find it hard to leave Bella. She was the main reason why we decided not to go to high school this time. There's nothing we could exchange to Bella's time.

I couldn't see Bella's future and if I tried it would only give a headache. It was frustrating when I don't know what's going to happen next. Good thing Bella's power doesn't block other people's future. At least I still have a use.

The little angel was clearly the treasure of our family now. Every one of us was careful when it comes to her. We prepared things for her safety to the extent that all of us were prepare for any future danger.

I could even say that we were over doing it. It's not like she's going to get hurt with seven watchful vampires. Right? Why can't I just see what will happen when we lay her down?

"I know how you feel Alice. So why don't we postponed this and wait a little longer." Edward said hearing my thoughts.

I frowned. Even I could see the eagerness in Bella's eyes. She wanted to be on her own. I heard Edward's sigh. He also knew that I was right. In fact I could see Bella squirming in his arms, excitedly.

Edward was carrying Bella while Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were on the ground preparing a fluffy futons. Rose and I were both holding a video cam. Esme was beside Edward looking at Bella.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Edward asked Esme.

Seriously! Sometime I don't know if he was just being careful or just ignoring the fact that Bella wants to grow up.

Edward glared at me. I glared back at him. Every one was now starting to doubt this idea. I should blame Jazz for that, he was like Edward. They're so worried that something might happen. I may not see her future, but I know Bella need to grow up.

"She'll never learn to crawl, sit and walk if we keep holding her" Carlisle said. At least Carlisle was with me.

"Do you want Bella forever attached in our arms?" I asked eyeing Edward, Rose and my Jasper. When no one answered I frowned. Judging from their reaction, they do want Bella in their arms forever.

"Alice!" Bella said while reaching out for me. She seems to know that the only one who was willing to put her down was me.

"See even Bella wants to grow up" I reached out for her. I glared at Edward who refused to give her to me.

"But she's so fragile" Edward retorted.

"She is. But that shouldn't be in her way to grow up. We're here Edward. We are all here to stop any danger."

"Edward, common. Let the little squirt do what she has to do" Emmett mumbled.

"Fine… But! I'll be down to put her down"

I held the video recorder up, pushing the record button. "Bella look here!" I said.

Bella giggled, excited to be on her own. She's so cute!

All of us were now smiling. Edward gently let her down, making sure that she was comfortable. She giggled again, happy to her new found freedom.

All of us were surprise when she turned over and crawled towards the left side of the living room. We followed her until she reached the mini bookshelves. She gracefully sat down and stared at the books above her.

She wanted something but she's not bothering to tell us what. I smirked when I saw Edward's face. It was obvious that he was frustrated that he could not hear Bella's thoughts. He wanted to give Bella what she wants, too bad for him he does not know what was that. At least I'm not the only on who felt useless around Bella. We envy Jazz's gift because he could still use it to take care of Bella. Well I'm still grateful since I could still see bits of her future unlike Edward.

"Alice!" he hissed not taking his eyes off Bella.

It seems that Bella here was independent after all. She didn't ask for our help to get what she wanted, instead she just stared at the shelves. I almost laughed when I saw her frown. I think she just realized that there was no way she could reach the book she wanted since it was located meters above here.

She looked back at us. Edward stepped forward to carry her but he stopped as soon as he was a foot away from her.

That was when I felt it. The energy field swarming all over the room the moment her eyes changed its color. I'm not the only one who noticed since the others were also a foot away from Bella. She had created a barrier around her so no one could go near her.

She turned her head back to the bookshelves. She giggled then suddenly all the books in shelve floated in the air.

All of us panicked. Edward tried to break into the invincible wall. He was pounding like crazy.

"Bella! Let us in." Edward begged desperately.

Edward, Emmett, and my Jazz were trying to break the invincible wall. Rose stood rigidly still comprehending what was happening. The rest of us were watching trying to think of ways to reach Bella.

The powerful energy field grew thicker. At this point all of us were perturbed. I looked at Bella; apparently she was also troubled by something.

Bella was now aggravated and the situation only got worst. All the furniture floated in the air; sofa, vase, frame, paintings, as in all. All those things gathered above Bella. We all knew that as soon as Bella loose control of her power, all those things above her would fall directly at her.

"Bella!" Rose froze as soon as one of the books fell inches away from Bella.

"Do something!" Esme told Carlisle.

"Jasper!" Carlisle called my Jazzie who was also pounding the invincible wall along with Emmett and Edward. Then I realized Jasper was the reason why Bella feel troubled.

"Jasper! I need you to calm down! Now!" Carlisle ordered. I held Jasper's hand then nodded.

He closed his eyes trying to calm down. I noticed that bit by bit Bella calmed down.

"Jasper now I want you to send the feeling of exhaustion towards Bella." Jasper nodded. Bella blinked then yawned. She looked at us.

Bella crawled back into Edwards arms. As soon as Bella was in Edward's arms I knew that everything was fine now. Well except for the furniture that were still hanging in the air.

I saw every one relieved expression. Edward tenderly held Bella. I doubt he'll let Bella down ever again.

"Got that right Alice." He said as he close his eyes. I smiled, after what happened I could not blame him. I went beside Jasper and hugged him.

The rest of the family was hovering around Bella who was trying to stay awake.

"Bella, will you put down the furniture?" Esme asked Bella jokingly just to release the tension in the air. I knew that she doesn't really care as long as Bella was safe.

"I think it's cool! We could sit at it while it's still floating!" Emmett childishly commented. I thought he was kidding but I was wrong. He jumped and lay down in the floating sofa.

"You got to try it! It's awesome! It like a flying carpet! Well I'll call it flying sofa!" He said completely changing the atmosphere of the room.

"Pig! Get down!" I said trying to hold my giggled. I saw Bella shifted in Edward's arms. She glanced above then smiled.

Before I knew it, all the furniture were place on its original location. It was like nothing happened.

All of us looked at each other thinking one thing.

'We have to talk'

I decided to cut Bella's first into two chapters. I added a scene, making it 15 pages long.

Please continue voting the name of Bella's soon to be best friend

Here are the names with giving clue about the plot

a. Alec White – volturi

b. Lance For – Powerful vampire that killed Bella's parents

c. Kyle Carter – A new born vampire

The leading so far is Alec White

Please review.


	4. Edward's realization

A/N: sorry for late update… thanks to all the readers especially for those who review! Cheers!

THis chapter is the shortest... sorry...

* * *

Edward's POV:

We all gathered in the dining room after the incident. Bella was sleeping in my arms as I refused to let her go. I still could not believe how my whole world had change ever since I met Bella. I could say that my life was not mine anymore, it now revolved around an angel. The feeling I felt when Bella was in danger was enough to drive me crazy. I could not explain my protectiveness towards her. It was like nothing else matter, not even my family. Bella and she alone could make me feel this way. She's my everything, my one and only obsession.

The moment I held Bella in my arms after the incident was the same moment I acknowledge all these feelings. The relief I felt when she was finally safe in my arms was enough to give away all my treasures. I'm not sure if this was what they called fatherly love or brotherly love. One thing was for sure I love her.

"We need to talk" Carlisle announced. All of us nodded in agreement.

I have no idea what others were thinking since Bella was with me. She nullified my gift completely every time I held her. All I knew was now I need to make sure of Bella's safety.

"Now that we have witnessed part of Bella's power, I think we should discuss what should we do to keep her safe" Carlisle continued looking at Bella.

"Bella's gift is indeed powerful than we expected. If the Voltri find out about her power, they will take her away from us." Jasper stated looking at me. I flinched at the idea. That's the same reason why I'm planning to hide her away from human civilization. Call me selfish; call me evil, I don't care as long as my angel was safe.

"We should also at least hunt the vampires who killed her parents" Emmett was about to continue but then he saw Carlisle's pained expression "I mean we should hide her from the vampires who killed her parents" He restated.

"I think we should move in one of our isles in Asia or in Caribbean. Go to a place where there's no visitor and away from human civilization." I said. Over protective or not, I would not risk the possibility of Voltri discovering Bella.

Everyone was silence for a while.

"If you don't like the idea of leaving, I could go alone with Bella. I'll make---"

"NO! You can't take Bella away from me!" Rosalie immediately exclaimed cutting my sentence.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie's arms to calm her.

"She's right Edward, there's no way we would let you leave with Bella. If she needs to leave for her safety, then all of us will go with her" Alice said glancing at Rose.

"Son, if that is the best idea for Bella's safety, then we would all go. Where should we live Esme?" Carlisle said.

"Everywhere is fine as long as we are all together." Esme snuggled closer to Carlisle. Knowing Esme, she could live anywhere as long as all of us were in there.

The three islands that I'm planning to buy were still in the market. It's perfect for everyone. I'll just have to settle it and we were all free to go.

Alice closed her eyes, no doubt having a new vision. I guessed I don't have to announce it after all.

"Edward?! OH! MY GOSH!!!!!!!" Alice said bouncing up and down. "I totally love it! It's perfect!!!!"

"Mind to tell us what you've seen?" Emmett muttered looking irritated.

"Edward here just decided to purchase a new island or should I say islands! Edward is buying three islands along the border of the Pacific Ocean. One of it has a gorgeous mansion with complete facilities. Edward decided to buy it with two unoccupied nearby islands to make sure that no one is going near us! The nearest city is 3 hours away through plane. Oh! Rose is going to buy a new private jet for us!" Alice said excitedly.

"I've been checking the islands a week ago. I'm planning to buy it to add it in my exquisite places. There's a lot of wild animal in the islands for our diet, the mansion is big enough for us, and the beach is also beautiful." I said.

The truth was I was planning to buy it just for Bella. I have no particular reason to buy it before. I just have this itch to buy something for Bella. I'll name the three islands after her. She could change the name in the future since I have the feeling that she won't like the isles named after her. **(A/N: You could check out the islands and the mansion in my profile)**

"That's great… I'll buy planes and the yachts for us in case we want to go to the city to shop!" Rosalie said looking at Bella. I think she's was already planning her life with Bella.

"We all would be in charge in Bella's education. We need to buy new set of books for the library in our new home. Bella's love for books would surely keep us busy." Esme said remembering the cause of the incident.

"Then it's settled." Jasper finalized.

"Edward you already have the documents needed to buy the islands, so it will only take two days to acquire it, thanks to your rush fees. We would leave next week. Esme, Jasper and I are going there three days ahead to make some adjustment on the mansion's interior design." Alice clapped excitedly.

"Esme, can you make sure that my room will have a doubled king size bed. I want Bella to have space if she wanted to sleep in the bed with me." Rosalie said with her eyes twinkling.

"Place my room next to Bella." I said without even thinking about it. I just blinked my eyes and shook my head.

Esme just smiled and nodded. She looked at me with those mysterious knowing eyes. Good thing that I could not hear her thoughts. It would probably end my day.

I sighed and looked at Bella. Now I couldn't even imagine my life without her. The days I needed to hunt were enough to torment my existence. Whenever she was away from me, I have this unknown feeling that pulling me back to wherever she was.

"Edward, you should hunt now." Carlisle said looking at my eyes.

"Tomorrow I'll do that." I can't leave yet, I don't want to.

"You're at your limit Edward… You better go, Bella is still sleeping. I know you would find a way to go back before she wake up" Esme went in front of me.

"Let me hold her." Rosalie demanded. I hesitated before I gave my angel to Rose. Thank God for my speed, I won't spend much time traveling.

'Poor brother, we also find it hard to leave Bella but not to this extent' Alice thoughts was pure sympathy. She still doesn't realize that I could now read all their thoughts. I really wish I could block this gift.

"Go Eddie… we won't let anything happen to the squirt." Emmett smirked.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Rose, Alice, and I said at the same time. Then Emmett received a smack in the head from Jasper.

"Fine!" He said rubbing the spot hit by Jasper. 'Sheeessss… My family is a bunch of lunatics!' Emmett murmured to himself.

"Go!" Alice said glaring at me. I glared back at her before turning back. Esme and the others were thinking too much.

"I'll go. Take care of her…" I said before disappearing from their sight.

* * *

A/N: sorry short chapter… I literary forgot to update the chapters… I got too busy with school paper works…. I'll try to update as soon as possible…

Please check my profile to see the picture of the islands and the mansion..


	5. Bella's series of first p2

Hi! everyone!

Sorry for late upload... so busy with school things.... so please review.... this is the continuation of Bella's first

REVIEWS to 100... i it reached 100 i'll immediately upload the next chapter.

*=*=* Bella's first steps *=*=*

Bella's POV (two days after Bella exposed her power)

I was in Daddy Carlisle arms when I saw Alice preparing another dozen of clothes for me to wear. I almost snorted thinking that I would have to suffer another fashion torture. It has been 2 nights ever since they let me down. I was expecting that after that, they would let me be on my own. Instead they became more protective. They even took all the books in the shelf. They replaced it with pillows and teddy bears. It's cute but I enjoy reading books more than playing those stuffs.

My family has been over protective ever since they found out what I could do with my gift.

I discovered that I could control the energy force that surrounds me. It was like having an invisible wall that could bend accordingly to my will. I could order it to fetch something for me. I tried it once while I was in Jasper's arms and it worked. The only problem was Jasper caught it before it even reached me. He held it for me, as I read through it. It nerved me that they won't let me touch anything besides teddy bears and baby's stuffs!

I also think I could fly but the thing was I could not try and find out it since they practically glued my butt in their arms. My angel almost never leaves my side. I'm sure that he leaves every time I'm asleep but he never goes anywhere when I'm awake. He was always at my side, always there whether I needed him or not.

I'm glad that my angel and the rest care for me so much but I think it's too much. I wanted to be on my own, I could take care of myself.

Apparently they think the otherwise. Even Alice, who's always in favor of me, could not do anything. Thanks to momma Rose and My angel. They won't let me on my own at all. I keep hinting that I want to go down, but they just stared and smile pleadingly at me.

It makes me more upset that they keep ignoring my plea. I hope that there's something I could do to remedy their worries. I wanted to cry but it would only bring them more pain. I sighed.

"What's wrong Bella?" Daddy Carlisle asked me even though he knew what I wanted. He tried to go against Edward but he couldn't since he can't afford to see my angel's pained pleading face.

I looked at him my eyes turning into blue-silverish color. Edward saw it and he too sighed. It was like he was much more upset than I was. He went at my side and held out a book.

I ignored him and held Daddy Carlisle pleadingly. The others watched the interaction between me and my angel. They reacted on how I ignored my angel. I saw the hurt in Edward's eyes and I immediately regretted ignoring him. I just really want to be on my own. I envy Alice, seeing her walk gracefully and freely! I also want to walk as graceful as her!

I never talked ever since the night they refused to let me down. They tried to talk to me but I just looked at them. I think my blue-silverish eyes was now my permanent eye color since it rarely go back to brown anymore. They could see that I'm really upset and I knew that it pained them to see me like this.

"Edward…" Emmett said sensing the tension in the room for the first time.

"I know Em, shut it." My angel answered Emmett's thought as he snapped at him.

"We need to go in about two hours." Alice said to the family. She was leaving with Jasper and Mommy Esme. They're going to arrange the new house.

"I know Alice. Don't look at me like that" Edward said not taking his eyes off me.

I stared back at my angel stubbornly. His pained expression bothered me but I could not give up. They have to treat me as a normal growing child.

"Bella, are you really that upset?" Edward asked me with his face contorted. His voice was full of aguish and his eyes' mirrored his suffering.

That did it. Tears started to flow from my eyes. I tried to hold it back but it only gotten worse. Edward immediately took me from Daddy Carlisle and held me into his arms. Every one gathered around me not knowing what to do. Edward in particular was literally panicking.

Jasper tried to suits me with his gift and I refused to let him. Instead I returned my emotion twice as much as normal. He flinched, surprise at how I refuse and fought his gift.

"She could block my power's, she even projected it to me!" Jasper said feeling helpless around me for the first time.

Edward looked like he wanted to cry with me. Mommy Rose tried to take me from him but he refused. It seems that he was thinking about something.

"Shhuuu… stop crying I promise I'll let you down." He finally said.

I looked at him, trying to see if he was lying. He's eyes was full of concern and worries. The others were the same. I stopped crying and touched my angel's face. He leaned into my touch. I think he was trying to comfort himself for making me cry.

"Edward, you'll let her go in about 10 minutes. Jasper and Emmett help me set up the room." Alice said disappearing with Emmett and Jasper. Momma, Mommy, and Carlisle stayed to where I was to comfort me.

"I hope your happy now, I'm willing to risk your safeties to make you happy" Edward said still leaning to my touch.

"You don't have to stay far away from me. You could always stand behind me. I'll come to you if you want me to" I murmured softly. The moment Edward heard my voice, he instinctively smile. It was mesmerizing. I leaned over and kissed his cheeks.

He blinked seemingly surprise on my own action. I too was surprised by his reaction; I just copied what families do when they feel so grateful with each other.

The others stared at me like I just did something unexpected. Edward blinked and shook his head

"Err… ahh— Tha-nks?" Edward said unable to form a coherent sentence. Emmett appeared from the corner.

"Did I just hear Edward stuttered?" Emmett asked confusedly.

"What's happening?" Alice asked.

Jasper was the last one to enter the room and the moment he felt Edward's emotion he started laughing.

"Oh!—Boy---there's always ---a---first!" Jasper said while laughing so hard.

Edward glared at him, holding me tighter yet gently in his arms. I touched his face again to get his attention. I wanted to know what's happening and what's so funny?

He looked at me and once again smiled. He seems to forget that he was irritated with Jasper who was now laughing thrice as hard as before.

"UNFAIR!" Momma Rose suddenly said after her long moment of silence. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Rose, you're being absurd" Edward said as a response in what momma Rose was thinking.

"Yes it is! You always got to be Bella's first! You're the first one to hold Bella, to call her name, to hug her, and now you're the first one to be kiss by her!" Momma Rose whined.

Jasper's laughed worsen. He was laughing so hard that everyone in the room was fighting not to laugh. His power was getting out of control.

"What so funny Jazzie?" Alice asked giggling.

"If --someone could---blush, it would be a --hell--of—a---blush!" Jasper said not even trying to stop laughing. I looked around to see everyone was laughing except for me and my angel. We were the only ones not affected by Jasper's gift.

"Jasper will you stop!" Edward now irritated with everyone except for me.

I reached out for his hair and tugged it. He looked at me lovingly.

"I want to go now" I said because they forgot that I wanted to get down. Everyone immediately stopped laughing. The tension appeared in everyone's face. I really don't know what are they worried about.

"Jasper, could you try testing her--" Daddy Carlisle as Jasper immediately nodded. I looked around as all of them stared at me. They're waiting for something so I just also waited with them.

"No used… its not affecting her at all…" Jasper said looking at Alice who nodded.

"Edward, nothing will happen even with out's Jasper's ability. I'm sure of it even though I can't see it" Alice said looking at me. She seems to say more in her thoughts cause Edward nodded twice before sighing.

Once again I tugged my angel's hair. He paused before we headed to the room Alice and the others prepared.

The room was empty. The walls and the floor were covered by a soft material. I was so excited that I even squealed. Everyone laughed a bit, but the worries was still in their faces.

"Bella, remember your not aloud to lift anything that could harm you. And if I say come, you need to come at either one of us okay?"

I nodded. I need to show them that I'm good on my own. Edward slowly put me down on the floor. I smiled knowing that this is my chance to show them that I'm okay on my own.

Everyone was watching my every move. I just sat there looking at them. Edward was behind me, and the others were scattered around the room. I giggled happy to finally be on my own.

I slowly stood up testing my weight. Everyone watched with fascination as I tried to stable my weight. I clapped as soon as soon as I was stable, making them laughed. I turned around to face my angel. He was smiling at me but I could see that his posture was still rigid.

I turn around again heading to momma Rose. I tried to remember how Alice gracefully walked across the room. But as soon as I stepped forward I tripped. Of course everyone was immediately there to help. I didn't even get the chance to hit the floor.

I frowned. I tried to stand again and they let me. I stabled my feet and prepared to walk. This time I'm able to stepped 4 strides before I fall--well in my case before I almost fall since My angel-Jasper-momma Rose-mommy Esme caught me before I even hit the floor. My frown deepened, I tried to stand again. Before I even got the chance to walk, Emmett burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that I could feel the wall shaking.

Not wanting to fall again, I used the energy field around me to lift myself up. Before they even got the chance to react, I flew to my angel arms. Edward immediately held out his hand out for me, as if he read what I was going to do. Catching me as if this wasn't the first time I did it.

Everyone was silent at first. Then Emmett laughed again. Edward smiled relieved that I'm in his arms, safe. I scowled at Emmett who was looking mockingly at me. Everyone laughed with him as soon as they saw my expression.

Everything I did fascinated them!

"So I see you finally found your weakness" Emmett said looking at me. I turned and hugged Edward. He smelt my hair before glaring at Emmett.

I could feel my angel breath into my neck. My hair's length was around my mid back. It almost reached my waist. My hair was straight up until my shoulder leaving perfect locks at the end. It was silky and soft as my Momma Rose always said every time she combed it.

"Clumsy Bella!" Emmett continued. I snuggled closely to my angel ignoring Emmett's mocking voice.

"Emmett, stop!" Momma Rose said while others smiled. I knew that they were thinking the same thing as him.

I'm clumsy. My balance was beyond reparable. I knew that the moment I tried to walk. The force field that surrounds me was making my stability poor. I was positive that I could walk but I was also sure that I would trip.

Everyone realized that.

"Stopped smiling like an idiot Edward" Alice snapped. She felt sorry for me.

"Bella never failed to be unique!" Emmett said between his snickers. "Bella, the first ever half-vampire born! And first ever vampire recorded to be clumsy!" He laughed again.

This time Jasper reacted. He messed with Emmett's emotion.

"Haha---huhuhuhu—Jasper I hate you!" He said squlling like a girl. Everyone laughed including me.

I yawned feeling sleepy. Edward looked down and whispered. "Sleep tight"

He started to sing a lullaby… and I fell asleep

=********

Alice POV

"We have to get ready soon" Esme said upset by that we were leaving Bella.

Jasper sighed wanting to stay. He also didn't want to leave Bella. I knew that she was the only person beside me who could ever make him happy. To make things short, Bella and I were now the most important people in his life.

I was aware of Jazzi's attachment to Bella. I could not explain it, but I knew that once something ever happened to Bella the whole family would crumpled. All of us would all choose to die if she dies. We would all follow her wherever she goes.

It was like our loyalty was tied to her. She tied them with an invincible bond that would never break. We're not even sure if we wanted to break it if got the chance. Bella and only Bella could make this family whole. I was like she was the glue that made our families bond permanent.

"Jazz, we have to go and hunt first." I said. I know that nothings going to happen but it's just percussion.

"Bella, we'll see you soon." Jazzie said murmuring to Bella's sleeping figure. I smiled, it's like he was treating Bella like a princess. Compare to Edward treatment of Bella, Jasper's nothing. Edward threats her like a God. No, more like his soul or something. Our relationship to Bella was getting complicated that even I don't understand.

It was like the two were connected. Everything Bella does, Edward moves with it. It was like Edward immediately adjusts to Bella's action. Just like when she flew to him. Even I was not expecting it. I, who could see and predict the future.

When Bella flew, Edward immediately held out his arms waiting for her. It was fascinating to watch. I'm sure everyone was thinking the same as me. I'm not even sure what's Bella's purpose to us; I'm starting to think that she was brought here because of Edward. To be Edward's mate?

I blinked, shaking off the idea. Edward would kill me if he heard that. Thank God for Bella's power.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jazz asked me when he saw and felt my emotion.

I smiled… I'll have to wait to find out.

"Yeah, Let's go now"

* * *

A/N:Guys please reviews.... The vote it still open for Bella's best friend...

Next Chapter!

"It's so beautiful!"

"wow!" Emmett exclaimed. "I've got my own personal room! My collection could fit here... your such a good brother" he continued jumping up and down.

"Edward just provided that so that Bella won't see those things when she's in Rose and your room" Alice said giggling.

I'm so curious that i wanted to look but Edward reading my longing expression said.

"Bella, your not allowed to enter's personal room" My angel stated. "Ever"

"I'll lock it, don't worry! Bella won't see any of my collection"

I frowned, now i wanted to see it more...


	6. Dazzling pleading eyes

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if i'm waiting for the reviews...

Reviews make my imagination on going, it inspired me knowing people put effort in reviewing my story.

Here the next chapter…

Please do review or leave a comment.

Thanks!

* * *

**Emmett POV- Forest  
**

'Today was the fucking day! Haha! What day? Yes, my day. Collection, collection! hahaha' Edward glared at me because I keep repeating that on my mind.

We're hunting. Well I'm hunting, Edward's wallowing.

I smirked _'What? I can't even say that fucking out loud since Esme's going to skin me alive.' _

The first time Bella speak, I ended up swallowing, chewing, gurgling detergent soap just to show Bella that my vocabulary was bad. Heck even Rose forbade me to touch her for one whole week! One fucking whole week!

Anyway I'm over it. The squirt, Bella, really has way to make you forget your usual habit. I have to say, Bella's the best entertainment ever!

"Ouch!" Edward threw a big fucking rock at my shoulder. "Stop it!"

He just glared at me. He continued to run finding a prey.

"It's not my fault that you could hear my mind! Just turn it off!" I said smirking.

"You know I can't turn it off… Keep your mind busy will yah!" He said clearly irritated.

I snorted. As if I didn't know better. He was just irritated because Carlisle kicked him out of the house to hunt. We were going to move out tonight. All of out things were settled thanks to Esme, Jasper and Alice. We would be taking airplane to go to the nearest airport from the islands. Then go to the exclusive port we bought through phone yesterday. From there, we would head to Eddie's island using the luxurious yachts which we decided to buy yesterday.

We have to hunt because we were going to a heavy crowded place such as the airport. We need to make sure that we're completely in control. Rose and Carlisle hunted yesterday and today was our turn.

Edward was irritated because Carlisle specifically said that he can't go back not until his eyes were as light as amber gold. That means hours without Bella. _Poor Edward_.

"One more Emmett!" Edward warned me.

"Common bro, Bella won't run away. Not unless she decided to fly!" I laughed. I meant it as a joke but Edward stiffened beside me. He turned and run back.

_For the love of all!_

I followed him. _Seriously!_

"I'm just kidding!" I said running as fast I could since Edward was in his protective-mode.

"You know, Carlisle or Rose won't let anything happen to Bells." I said. Edward doesn't even seem to hear me.

_Fine! You want it the hard way._

I sped up. I took one of the trees on the way and threw it at him to make him stop since there was no way I could keep up with him. He stopped long enough for me to reach and tackled him.

_Haha… good wrestling time!_ We wrestled in a minute before I smelt my favorite prey.

"Edward!" I said. He was on his killing-mode now. Not to mention he was glaring at me like hell. I sighed.

"Carlisle will just kick you out again if he saw that there's no changes in your eyes. They're still as black as a crow!" I said. I heard him sigh and nodded.

"Fine get off so that I could just get over this" He said still glaring at me.

"And that bear is mine! Find your own" I muttered before letting him go.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I just woke up. Daddy Carlisle was the one carrying me. He smiled as soon as he realized that I was awake. I smiled back, carving my little hands in his face. He kissed my hand lovingly.

I looked around trying to find my angel but he was no where in sight. Sensing my that I'm searching for my angel, Daddy sat me up in his lap and kissed my temple.

"Edward's not here, and he'll be back before you know it" He frowned as soon as he said it.

This was certainly the first time I woke without my angel. I wonder what was he doing. I looked up and saw that daddy's still frowning.

So…

"Daddy!" I smiled and reached out for him.

Before I knew it, I was caged in his arms as he smiled. Now that I think of it, this was the first time I called him.

"Oh! Bella!" My chin was in his shoulder as he hugged me. Behind daddy, I saw momma Rose moving as fast as she could. She seems busy preparing bags and, I think, packing. She paused as soon as she saw me looking at her. She smiled at me. I saw her hesitated before she continued what she was doing.

"What do you want, Bella?" Carlisle asked me as he looked in my eyes. He was glowing that I had to blink to adjust my eye sight.

I just smiled at him and called him one more time. He took a bear and gave it to me. We played for a while then I got bored. I looked at him and tugged his hair.

"Daddy, Can I seat in the floor?" I asked him. Daddy Carlisle looked at me before he shook his head.

"Bella, you know that it's not safe for you. We have no control over your power." He said, seemingly upset. He didn't say 'no' so I continued.

"Please, Daddy?" I looked direcltly in his eyes, making sure that my eyes show that I'm seriously pleading.

Daddy Carlisle froze, blinked, and shook his head simultaneously. I wonder what was he thinking. He seemed shocked and incoherent.

"Did Bella just Dazzled you?" Momma Rose asked Daddy Carlisle. Her voice was full of amusement.

I didn't notice that she was behind me.

Daddy shook his head one last time before answering.

"I think she just did." He answered before he chuckled.

I looked at momma Rose. Dazzle? I don't understand. Anyway…

"Daddy, I want to seat there." I pleaded once again, pointing at the floor.

I heard him sighed dejectedly.

"Rose, I'll put her down. Bella, promise me to go to us immediately as soon as I told you so" I nodded eagerly to his condition.

He slowly sat me down at floor. I clapped and beamed at daddy. Now I know who to ask if I wanted to be on my own.

Daddy Carlisle sat in front me. Momma Rose stood a foot away from me.

I choose to crawl instead of walking. I won't be able to go anywhere if I walk. Momma Rose followed behind me. Daddy stayed where he was.

I circled the room before I head back to daddy. When I was 4 feet away, I decided to test my balance. I slowly stood, taking my time. As soon that I was stable, I quickly walk towards daddy who has his hand ready for me. I was in his arms before I lost my balance, making me giggled. Momma Rose and Daddy Carlisle were also beaming with me.

"I walked!" I exclaimed causing both momma and Carlisle to laugh.

I hugged Daddy Carlisle. He stood up carrying me in his arms.

"Sweet Bella" He chuckled and twirled me around. I giggled and giggled.

A few minutes later my stomach grumbled.

"Someone's hungry" Momma Rose said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"BELLA!" I heard my angel's voice. I turned only to see him beside me. I smiled at him.

"Come here" Daddy frowned before handling me to Edward.

As soon as I was in my angel arms, my senses heightened. I smelt something from him, something inviting. I leaned to his face and sniffed once more. Everyone in the room watched my every move.

I sniffed repeatedly trying to find the source of the inviting smell. The most prominent source of the smell was coming from my angel's lips. I touched his lips as he part it. I saw little bit of red in the corner of his lips, it was barely visible. I sniffed it one more time only to hear Emmett's booming laughed.

"Did Bella just sniff Edward?" He said. "Bella's vampire after all"

"Idiot!" Momma Rose smacked him. My stomach grumbled one more time.

"Rose, food" I heard Daddy told momma Rose.

I was still looking at the tiny red spot in my angel lips. My hand was still attached to his lips unable to move. Edward was looking at me, still watching my every move.

I felt momma Rose tugged my other hand. I felt Edward growled at momma Rose and momma Rose growled back.

I blinked. I smelled the food in momma's arms so I reached for her.

Edward refused to let go of me. I frowned, I'm hungry. I felt the elastic energy field around me. I used it to get the milk from momma.

Edward caught the bottle of milk as if he was waiting for it, as if I told him what I was going to do.

"Here Bella" He gently handed it at me. Momma Rose was glaring at Edward.

"Rose, I know you're busy. Emmett need you're help with his collection." Edward smirked. Momma Rose grinned her teeth.

"Rose, you know as well as I know that. Emmett won't finish packing his collection if he does it alone" Daddy Carlisle said, almost exasperatedly. He seems to remember an unpleasant memory.

Momma Rose sighed. She glared at Emmett then disappeared into blur as she went into their room.

Carlisle shoulder was shaking. I think he was trying not to laugh.

What's so funny?

"Why won't Emmett finish packing if he does packing on his own?" I asked as soon as I finished the milk.

My angel gulped before he answered. "He won't pack as soon as he touched his collection."

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Bella, let just say that his collection fascinated him so much that he will forgot everything. He will most likely stare at it with goo-goo eyes." He finished.

I wonder "Fascinating more than books?".

"Of course not!"

"Definitely!"

My angel and Emmett said at the same time.

"No! Bella listen. You-"

Edward didn't finished what he was about to say because I felt something vibrated from his pocket.

"Alice" My angel greeted as soon as he answered the phone. "Fine"

He pushed a button then suddenly I could hear Alice voice.

"Hello? Bella!" She squealed.

"Alice!" I said.

"Oh! You'll love it here! Your room's so beautiful. Everyone have their own walk-in-closet! I swear the house is so big! As Edward requested, Emmett's collection room is ready! So don't you worry bro" she babbled through the phone.

Emmett paused and looked at Edward. He beamed and jumped up and down.

"How's the other 2 islands?" Edward asked Alice. He glanced at Emmett as I felt his shiver.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Wow!" Emmett exclaimed. "I've got my own personal room! My collection could fit there... You're such a good brother" he continued jumping up and down.

"Edward just provided that room so that Bella won't see those things when she's in Rose and your room" Alice said giggling.

I'm so curious that I wanted to look at Emmett's collection.

Edward reading my longing expression said "Bella, you're not allowed to enter Emmett's personal room" My angel stated. "Ever"

"I'll lock it, don't worry! Bella won't see any of my collection"

I frowned, now I wanted to see it more.

"Edward?" Esme called out from the phone.

"Yes, Esme?" Edward returned his attention to the phone.

"Bring her a cap. It's a bit windy when you use the yatch." Esme said.

"Anything else my love?" Daddy Carlisle asked.

"No, just all of you. Just go here as fast I you could. The house feels empty without all of you here"

"okay, bye!"

"Bye" She answered.

The line went dead

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Airport-Edwards POV**

Carlisle, Bella in his arms, was behind me. Carlisle insisted to carry Bella. She had him fully wrapped around her finger. His thoughts were full of joy because she finally called him Daddy.

Thanks god I'm not the one she called Daddy. I don't know why, but her calling me daddy doesn't seem right. She has never called me, using my name nor any nick name. I wonder what does Bella considered me as…

I saw what had happened while I'm gone. Bella dazzling Carlisle, Bella walking, Bella talking! It frustrated me that I'm not there to witness it all. I felt like I just lost the lottery ticket with the winning jackpot number. I sigh.

"Edward! Quit mopping!" Rose said. She was also a bit disappointed. She imagined herself carrying Bella in a crowded place where both her and Bella were the center of attention. She imagined people saying how beautiful and perfect they were as a mother-and-daughter.

"Babe, don't be hush to Edward." Emmett said. He was just defending me because of the room I provided for him in the house I bought. I shuddered at the thought of Bella seeing his collection.

Emmett dragged Rosalie in the check-in counter. They also took care of our baggage.

Both Emmett and Rosalie were in charge for checking-in. Rosalie was supposed to buy the vehicles needed for transportation yesterday, but she doesn't want to leave Bella alone with us. We, the boys, apparently don't have a knack for taking care of a Bella. I snorted at the thought.

Though i must admit, they were able to buy and negotiate through phone when it come to our sea transportation.

'_Edward, could you hold Bella for while?_' Carlisle asked using her thoughts. I turned around and reached out for Bella. She willingly went to my arms.

'_Be back in a while._' Carlisle told me. He heard a boy crying because he accidentally tripped over. There's no blood, but the child's ankle got a bit twisted.

I looked at Bella who was busy watching the crowd. Bella's power was down. There's a time like this when her blocking or nullifying power doesn't work. It usually happens when she's excited or amused about something.

'_What a beautiful baby, and oh! what a handsome young man!_' an elderly woman thought.

People around who looked or glanced at our sight stayed and watched us. They seem to forget that they were in a hurry or have their own business to deal with. Their thoughts wrapped around Bella and me. It amazed me how perfect we looked at other people's mind.

In other people's mind, I saw myself smiling at the sight of Bella who was not looking at… I followed her line of vision only to see a little boy around 3-years-old playing with his cotton candy…

She tugged my hair. She was about to speak but before she could open her mouth I whispered something into her ears.

"Shuu… Bella as much as I want to hear your angelic voice, don't speak. People will gather around us, if they heard you talking straight like a ten year old." I told her. People already gather around us but not that close to tell that they were surrounding us.

She understood perfectly and just pointed at the cotton candy in the little boy's hand.

I could hear the thoughts and voices of people around us. They were watching the two of us in awe. Every breath, movements, features of Bella seems to amaze the people watching. They think that she was so graceful.

Bella looked like a two-years old or a bit older. Carlisle miscalculated her growth spurt. She was growing faster than we expected.

"She wants cotton candy" One of the business men, who stopped and watched us, whispered to the woman next to him. She was his secretary.

"Sir? Do you want me to buy her a cotton candy?" The woman whispered back.

Bella tugged my hair once again and pointed at the cotton candy. She pouted before proceeding to her dazzling pleading eyes. I saw it many times but it still works for me. It still has the same killing effect that makes you do what ever she asked you to do.

She looked around with the dazzling pleading eyes still on. I almost laugh out loud at the reaction of the people around us. Silence filled the hall; both vocal and mental voices were gone. I wonder if Bella's power up, since I can't hear any thoughts. Then suddenly incoherent thoughts from the people who saw Bella attacked my mind. Vocal silence still filled the hall.

"Jesus! Someone buys a damn cotton candy for the child!" the same business man who whispered earlier said as soon as he snapped out of his dazed. Apparently he was the first one to form a coherent sentence.

I literary saw almost everyone blinked and shook their head. They proceed in finding their money...

I pretended I didn't hear what the man said. I kissed Bella's cheek before pointing to Carlisle who was now walking toward here with a cotton candy in hand.

"There's your cotton candy." I walked slowly as people gave way. Carlisle witnessed the whole thing from a far. So the dazzling effect was just enough for him to buy cotton candy as fast as he could.

'_What just happened?_' Carlisle asked me through his thoughts. I shrugged.

He gave Bella the cotton candy. She smiled sweetly. This time I blocked other people's view of her. Bella's smile was reserved for Cullen family only.

Childish as it may seem, but I'm afraid people would start following us.

"Let's get out of here!" I whispered to Carlisle. Of course he was the only one who heard it not even Bella was who was busy eying the cotton candy in her hands.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hahaha! I enjoyed writing this chapter… sorry to disappoint about Emmet's collection. I'm saving it for later. I want to do that scene when Bella's old enough to do devious things. For now I hope you enjoyed reading it! muahhh!

Want prev for ever chapter?

Yes

No

Hhahaha…. Thank you so much for the reviews.

Review please.


	7. Alice's panick attack!

A/n: am really sorry guys… every week got mid terms. School works and all. I got stock with just reading few novels like gypsy. Hahaha.. please be patient with me.

* * *

**ALICE!!!!!!!!**

**Jasper POV**

We were waiting for the others to arrive. It felt strange and uncomfortable without Bella. There's something missing and i don't know why. It probably has something to do with Bella's gift. With her around I feel peaceful and content. No emotion to calm or feel and even if I felt something it was always happiness and joy.

I was in our (with Alice) chosen room. It was located in the west wing of the mansion. Alice was beside me smiling and enjoying arranging clothes for all of us. She just received some of the new clothes she ordered yesterday.

I knew that Alice was feeling the same way as me, the only difference was she was so good at distracting herself. She could feel my anxiousness. Once in a while, she would glance at me before sighing. She understood my attachment to Bella.

I couldn't even deny it since I was practically emitting my longing for our angel. I miss her.

"Just few more hours Jasper" Alice told me, handing over one of my history book. "Read that, it would at least distract you" I smiled at her. She knew me too well.

I grabbed one of my historical books and sat down beside the window. Alice sat beside me holding a blue dress. She hummed a nice tune making me feel relaxed.

She suddenly stopped singing. I looked at her, she was having another vision. I reached out for her shoulder waiting the vision to end.

Then I felt it, Alice shift of emotion.

I felt sadness, worry, grief, suffering imitating from her. I begun to worry, this was the first time she ever felt this way. What ever she was seeing was definitely going to make us suffer. It was as if someone was going to die.

I panicked. What if something happened to Bella on their way here? Oh! What if Alice sees her dying?

Her emotions were mixed. I was useless for my inability to comfort my love. I tried to stabilize her emotions by calming her, but it was too strong. The emotion of hopelessness and huge amount of regret were enough to leave me crumpling on the floor. It seem like she just saw one of us die. If she could, she would probably cry at this very moment.

She stopped breathing. She was completely frozen. I knew that the vision already ended and that she was just assessing her emotion. I could feel her excessive pain. I massaged her shoulder whispering soothing words. After the longest 5 minutes of my life, she started breathing again. The pain was still there but now I could feel her determination.

She finally opened her eyes. Bravery, hurt and huge amount determination was emitting from her. She looked at me, her golden eyes piercing through mine.

"Alice what did you see? Is Bella okay? Are you okay?" I asked. I fear for her answer. This was the first time I ever saw her like this.

"Jasper, you'll follow me everywhere I go right?" I stared at her before answering.

"You're my life Alice. I'll be with you for eternity." I said without hesitation. I love her so much. She showed me heaven when I was in hell.

Her eyes were mysteriously weeping. This was one of those moments where I wished I have Edward's gift instead. I wished to see her vision, what did she see? Her emotions were enough to confirm that something bad was going to happen.

"Jasper, would you blame me for my selfishness?" She asked me. I'm confused, what's with her?

"Alice, tell me what you saw?" She avoided my eyes, but her gripped on me tighten.

"Jasper, you know how much I love you right?" She said still avoiding my eyes. I tilted her face and kissed her forehead.

"I do" I answered

"You love me as much as I love you, right?" why did she even have to ask?

"Alice, you know that my love for you have no limitation." I said sincerely. I'm beginning to feel bad about this.

"Jasper, we need to leave…" I just stared at her. I'm not sure if my vampire hearing got me hallucinated.

"Huh?"

"I said we need to leave… I love you Jasper. The future would be too much for you to bear. We need to leave" She begged as her emotions were on the verge of hell.

"Alice, what is this all about?" I asked. Does this mean that the family will suffer in the future? "Does this have something to do with Bella?"

She nodded, this time looking at me pleadingly.

"Alice, what exactly did you see!" this wasn't Alice. The Alice I know would sacrifice everything for the sake of this family.

"Jasper I'm selfish! I… Jasper, please trust me on this!" She almost screamed the last part. Esme who heard the last part of the conversation appeared.

"What has something to do with Bella? Are you two fighting?" Esme asked. Alice and I never fight. As in never… Until now?

We ignored her. I can't believe this, Bella was going to suffer in the near future as well as the rest of the family and Alice is just going to leave?

"Jasper, you're deciding not to come with me!" She shouted.

"Alice, please tell me what you saw!" I said as I tried to calm myself down, so I could start working on calming my wife.

"NO! Jasper! YOU WILL GO WITH ME!" I sighed. I love her so much to defy her.

I just nodded. I looked at Esme who was now looking at us.

"What's wrong? Who's leaving? What's going on??" She asked afraid to confirm her intuition.

"Esme, we're leaving." Alice went in front of our mother figure.

"Alice, where are we going?" Esme asked.

"No… Just Jasper and me. I'm so sorry." My wife said hugging her.

"No!" she shook her head vigorously. "Alice! We're finally happy!"

Alice suddenly had another vision. I went beside her, prepared for any additional heavy emotion. This time I only felt determination. It seems that Alice made up her mind about something.

"Jasper, I found a loophole… Trust me on this" Alice said.

"Alice, what's happening?" She smiled before looking at Esme.

"Esme, I hope you will forgive me for what I'm going to do" She kissed her cheeks. Then she dragged me into the northern part of the island where no one could hear us.

"Jasper if I don't do this, someone I love will die" She said looking at me pleadingly.

"Alice, I'm with you. But I don't really have a clue on what is going on in that lovely head of yours."

"We're going to leave tomorrow evening" I sighed. I don't want to leave Bella.

"But-"

"We're bringing Bella with us." I blinked. Is she serious? She's going to kill the family.

"Trust me Jazz, I've seen the outcome and this is way better than the other" I trust my love. If this is the best then I'm with her.

"Okay… aren't you going to tell me what you saw?" she shook her head.

"Jasper, one thing is for sure. If we don't do this Bella is going to suffer" I gulped. Is Bella the one who was going to die in her vision? Who said it has something to do with dying? Oh… I hope not…

"How do we get passed Edward? You know how much he hated being away from Bella" I asked. I started thinking of ways to take Bella without Edward following.

"We have an hour before Edward and the others arrived. Just leave it to me. We would go shopping tomorrow. You have to separate from us with Bella in your arms" she closed her eyes for another vision

"It would work." I know that taking Bella away from the family would just make the others suffer. I feel guilty for taking away their treasure.

"Jasper I know you feel guilty. But guilt would be the last emotion I need to feel right now. If I don't do this, I don't know what else to do." She said as she hugged me.

"Don't worry. We'll be calling them as soon as we are in a safe place. Don't forget to block your thoughts"

I just nodded.

* * *

~*~*~*~**~*~**

A/n: sorry for the short chapter. i know… I know… you need to read more and wait for my updates… Bella's best friend will come after two chapters… thanks… please review more…

PS I cut the chapter off because I'm still undecided on how will Bella be able to comprehend all my plots…. hehehe

Prev chapter: (EDWARD's POv)

My heart has been torn into pieces. It was burned, and now remain ashes… What was worst than Bella leaving? One answer: Bella dying.

If that was for the best then I'll wait. I'll be here where they left.

Alice took my all of my heart, my air, my soul, and my life. I hope she would take care of her…

Could a vampire die from sadness?

PS: i know its sad but you have to read through the next chapters. i will not pair either of them to other people so please be patient. It all depends on Bella's reaction on leaving the family... but theres sad moment so you have to read....

thanks... review please...


	8. Hell hole

A/N: hello! I know, I'm really sorry. I got busy with my school works, not to mention that there's one plot I really want to write but have no time. I would have to finish this story first before starting a new one. Anyways… please review and let me know what you think…

Review please!

_Italic_- thoughts

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

Okay first there's a few things that you need to know about Bella's power

Her nullifying gift depends on her emotion.

amusement- no nullifying

ordinary emotion- gift can be only nullified if they were touching Bella

Strong emotions (sadness, angry, hurt and etc)- the nullifying stronger and wider coverage. They don't have to touch her.

Sometime there's exemption. Edward gift is working because she was trying to hide something from Edward. meaning powers are avoiding her so her nullifying power is not working with him.

Bella's shield extend to who ever was holding her.

**i hope you understood**...

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We were almost at our new home. Bella was in Rosalie's arm since she refused to let her go. She said that I had my turn before, but that was an hour ago! I hated it when I couldn't hold Bella. It felt like I'm an alcoholic person who got deprived from alcohol. Not to mention Rosalie's selfishness irritated me.

It did not help that Bella was attached to Rosalie at this very moment. Her left hand was gripping her shirt while the other was holding the cotton candy. Her head was placed in Rosalie's chest as if she was listening to her non-beating heart.

I was sitting two seats away from them. Why? She said that I was distracting Bella from resting. Personally, I take it as a payback from the last time when I mentioned Emmett's collection. She hated it as much as Emmett loves it. It's not my fault that Emmett has a fetish on those things. Heck even Jasper appreciates those things. The only different was Jasper won't have to use it. I shuddered; I would never understand how a normal blooded-man works. I'm not a prude; well I think I'm not. I can't help it if I was raised as proper gentleman.

"Edward!" Carlisle called urgently. I glanced at Bella who was busy looking at the cotton candy we bought from the airport. She refused to eat it. When we were in the plane, I tried to open it for her but she just used her power to take it away from my hands. Good thing for vampire reflexes or else we would be in a research facility with people doing experiments on Bella. As if I would ever let that happen.

"Edward!" Carlisle called once again. I snapped at my daze and went to Carlisle.

"Esme just called" He said with a grimed expression.

'_She said that there's something wrong with Alice. Esme said that Alice had a vision, then she and Jasper fought. '_He told me through his thoughts.

I frowned, Jasper and Alice never fight.

'_The vision got something to do with Bella'_ as soon as I heard Bella's involvement, I instinctively went at her side. Carlisle followed me.

Emmett was the one navigating the yatch. Rosalie looked at us, before questioning me.

'_What got your panties twisted?'_ she asked glancing at Carlisle.

"Alice and Jasper fought" I said seriously. She laughed, she thought I was kidding, when I didn't laughed she stopped.

"You're not kidding?" she asked.

"No, Esme said that Alice had a vision involving Bella" Carlisle answered her question.

"Maybe she just got jealous because of Jasper's attachment to Bella." Rosalie said as she too could see Jasper's strong attachment to Bella. I knew Jasper really adore Bella but as far as my concern, Jasper's attachment to my angel was nothing compare to mine. I doubt I'll last a day without holding her and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Anyway, I know Alice was okay with it. The last time I checked, Alice was blooming because Jasper found someone special beside her. Of course not in a romantic way, if that was the case I would willingly kill Jasper. She was not even one year old for Zeus's sake.

"Maybe…" Carlisle said before going back to deck. Rosalie nodded. She was convinced that that was the reason.

I on the other hand felt uneasy. It was as if Bella was going to leave. I know I'm being paranoid since there's no way in hell I'm going to let Bella go or be taken away from me!

"Where almost there…" I said reaching out for Bella. This time, I did not let Rosalie stop me.

Bella hugged Rosalie tighter before she reached out for me. As soon as Bella was in my arms, Rose immediately went in Emmet's side.

_Finally_! But then Bella was not saying anything. Her face was buried in my shoulder. I sat her up in lap to see her face.

I noticed that she wasn't speaking nor smiling.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" I asked, checking her body if she was hurt. But then as soon as I saw her face my heart froze, her deep brown eyes turned into glowing blueish-silver eyes. She was clearly upset and it broke my heart.

"Hey… What's the matter?" I tried to speak without showing my distressed but I obviously failed because as soon as she heard it she flinched. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, it was back to deep enigmatic brown eyes. She then smiled at me. I forced myself to smile back.

I saw right through her, her smile did not reach her eyes. I know that that smile was for me to stop worrying. She did not want me to be upset because she was upset. I pretended to act like I did not see it because I was afraid that it would just make her more upset.

Maybe she was seasick. I concluded since only that could explain her behavior.

* * *

**-Mansion (Edward's POV)-**

"Thank God you're all safe!" Esme said as soon as we got off the yatch.

'_I was so worried, I thought that something happened to Bella'_ Esme thought she immediately reached out for her.

Bella who hasn't uttered a word since we left the port, just smiled. It feels like she was dreading something. She hugged me tight before she reached back to Esme.

Esme saw it then looked at me.

_'What's wrong with her?'_ She asked me through her thoughts. I shrugged, truth to be told I really felt like she was going to leave me.

"Maybe just tired…" I said. "Where's Jasper and Alice?"

"They haven't come back yet. But she called saying that they'll be back tomorrow to go shopping" Esme answered. _'You know Alice when it comes to shopping, no one would be able to say no'_ she added.

Bella was hugging her tight. She was acting like we were going to leave her. I frowned she's been acting like that ever since we arrived in the port. First to Rosalie, next was me, and then now was Esme.

Sea sick, that's all. Don't need to be paranoid. Bella's not going anywhere.

But that doesn't mean I don't need to be cautious. I walked closely behind Esme who was going to Bella's new room.

"What's wrong Edward?" Esme asked me when she figured out that I won't be leaving Bella. I knew I was acting like a dog guard beside her.

"No I just… err…" I don't really know what reason to give since I'm confused myself.

"Never mind… let's put her to sleep…"

* * *

**-Mall (Edward POV)-**

This was just stupid! Alice called and said she would be meeting us in the mall. Rose and Emmett had no time to go since they have to arrange Emmett's private room. Esme was with Carlisle hunting. Bella and I had no choice but to go to this mall.

We were at the mall's lobby waiting for my evil sister. She was taking Bella into major shopping and she was dreading it. I can't blame her. If I was the same place as her, I would have run from Alice torturous shopping energy.

I was also feeling too edgy today. I can't explain it but the feeling that Bella's going to leave intensified. If she wasn't clinging to me now like she did, I would probably think that she was going to leave me.

Like me, she also felt uneasy. I blame it to the sea. I'll make Alice pay for this.

"Hey… Are you okay?"

Bella just nodded. She still hasn't spoken and it was really leaving me helpless. I would give anything just to hear her thoughts at this very moment! She was upset about something not to mention she was also avoiding my gaze. I told Alice that she was not feeling well. But my sister insisted saying that it was for the best. She was so serious that I could not say no. Well I was not surprise, shopping for Alice was like a temple for devotees.

"There you are!" Alice said too cheerful for my taste. I glared at her before saying hello.

"You're late!" I told her, she was 30 second late. It's not that I hate waiting. I just hated it when Bella's exposed to public too much. We moved to hide her for Zeus' sake!

Alice just rolled her eyes. Then she started thinking about what color would suits Bella the best. Her mind was full of shopping activities.

Jasper appeared beside her and reached out for Bella. I was about to refused when Alice glared at me.

_'Let my husband carry Bella! They've been apart long enough!'_ Her thoughts were shouting at me. Jasper's thoughts were full of how much he missed Bella. I sighed before giving her to Jasper. How would I explain that I have a feeling that Bella's going to leave without them thinking I'm paranoid?

"Do you two mind if Bella and I go to the play ground?" Jasper asked. His thoughts were suddenly full of days without Bella beside him. I saw that he really missed my angel. That explained the anxiousness emitting from him.

I nodded and he took off. I was about to follow him when Alice grabbed my shirt. She glared at me.

"I need someone to carry all the clothes I'm going buy!" She exclaimed. I was about to complain but the sadness in her eyes shut me up.

"Faster… the sooner we finished the sooner I could held Bella" Alice purposely turned her back at me and started walking. She was planning to enter every store in this mall. Did I mention that this mall was the largest mall in this part of the continent?

Bella's power was not helping with my agitation. Jasper was holding Bella making him as invincible as her with my extra hearing. I could not hear any of Jasper's thoughts. I don't even know which playground they've gone through.

"Okay! I can see that you're not going to be cooperative… So here go to this store and asked for my name. They will give you the package I bought earlier! It was your fault that I didn't get the chance to take it. The vision of you shouting at me because I was late for 5 minutes stopped me from waiting for it!" Alice told me. Good thing that we were here early there's only a few people.

I sighed dejectedly. "Fine" she showed me the store through her thoughts. I gaped at her.

"That was 10 minutes away from here!" I exclaimed. 10 minutes away through normal vampire speed! That's how far the store was.

"Edward it was your fault! Okay! Here's the deal after you got that package you could directly go to Bella and Jasper" She told me.

If I was to stay with Alice, I'll have to wait for the whole day before seeing Bella. If I go to the store and take the package, with my extra speed it would only take 15 minutes. Five minutes to go there, 5 minutes for the assistance to give me the package, then five minutes to go back.

"Fine! I'll go now" I didn't wait for her reply. I dashed making sure that no human could see me. As soon as I got to the store I immediately asked the saleslady for Alice's package. The lady almost drooled in front of me, she was thinking how perfect I was. I'll kill Alice for this.

She gave me the package with a blue enveloped.

"Ms. Alice said you should read the letter here so you won't have to waste your time finding them" I frowned at her. In her head she was playing exactly what Alice told her. She paid her money which was equivalent to her one month salary.

I had a bad feeling about this. I turned away from the sales lady before she literary started drooling.

I carefully opened the letter and read.

**Dear Edwar, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett**

** Before I start I would really want to tell you how sorry I am for doing this. We all love Bella and we would all die for her. We would do everything for her to live and so that is what I'm doing now.**

** As you all know I got a vision that would endanger all of our life. There was only one solution to avoid that catastrophe and that is to hide Bella. All of you please forgive me. I would be taking Bella away for a while...**

I didn't finished reading the letter. I immediately run as fast as I could. I want to see Bella! Alice was just kidding! She knows that it would kill all of us if Bella was taken away from us, especially me.

I run and tried to search for Alice thoughts but she was nowhere to be found. The scent was no longer present. I searched every individual thoughts in the mall but no one saw the three of them.

Bella! Bella! I almost collapsed right there. But I need to be strong, maybe they're just kidding. When I got back home maybe Alice was seating there laughing at me. saying she was just kidding because I was being paranoid today.

I went home as fast as I could. Not reading Alice's letter. I know she was just kidding… She was just kidding. I convinced myself so that I would have the energy to go home.

As soon as I get there I immediately shouted Bella's name. I tried to look at my family's thoughts to know if Bella was there but it was clear that Alice hasn't come home, YET.

"Edward! What's wrong! Don't tell me you lose Bella!" Esme said looking behind me.

"Edward! Edward!" they're calling me but I was already digging my hell hole… my Bella… my Bella's not here.

"What's in your hand?" Rosalie asked. When I didn't reply she snatched Alice's letter's in my hand.

"Edward full yourself together!" I heard Carlisle said but for me it doesn't really matter.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO KILL ALICE!" Rose shouted. Carlisle snatched the letter from her and read it out loud.

**Dear Edwar, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett**

**Before I start I would really want to tell you how sorry I am for doing this. We all love Bella and we would all die for her. We would do everything for her to live and so that is what I'm doing now.**

**As you all know I got a vision that would endanger all of our life. There was only one solution to avoid that catastrophe and that is to hide Bella. All of you please forgive me. I would be taking Bella away for a while. You won't hear anything from us not until I was sure that my vision would not happen. I'm terribly sorry.**

**I know that this would put you all into immense pain but if I don't do this Bella would die in Edward's arms. My Jasper would die as Bella witnessed it. You could say I'm selfish but this is the only way. Trust me I looked to see if there was any other option but it was always ends up with Bella dying…**

**You won't be seeing Jasper, Bella, and I. Don't waste your time tracking us.**

**PS.**

**Edward I promise to take care of her with all of my life. Don't hate Jasper he doesn't want to leave you guys.**

**I love you all. Bella also love you all… I'll make sure she'll remember you…**

**Alice**

My heart has been torn into pieces. It was burned, and now remain ashes… What was worst than Bella leaving? One answer: Bella dying.

If that was for the best then I'll wait. I'll be here where they left.

Alice took my all of my heart, my air, my soul, and my life. I hope she would take care of her…

Could a vampire die from sadness?

Alice better take care of her or there would be hell to pay if she came back dead. I swear that anyone who would harm Bella would wish that they have never been born…

All of us was sullen. I run in Bella's room to catch her lingering scent. The others thought were full of pain. But i knew nothing would distract me from this pain

* * *

A/n: finally! I'm really sorry. For a very late update. I don't have time at all… I'm so sorry.

Here's the preview for the next chapie

(Bell POV)

Alice took me away from my angel. I knew that something bad was going to happen. That's why I tried to cling to my angel. It has been 3 days since Alice took me. I really missed mommy, momma, daddy, Emmett, and lastly my angel! I want to go back. I want to do back.

Jasper was out hunting. Alice was beside me reading magazine. She thought that I was sleeping because my eyes were close.

I don't want her to see that my eyes are glowing bluish-silver. It would just add to her sadness. She was sad I could see that. Jasper was just fine because Alice and I were with him. I really want to go home and I can go home! Any minute by now, Alice would go out of this room to welcome Jasper. By then I would have the chance to fly out of the window and go back…

(Alec's POV)

I never thought that I would follow an order from a flying four-year old. Heck I saved the child's life from other so that I'll be the one to drain her. But no, as soon as I looked at her glowing bluish-silver eyes I was putty in her hands. I must be crazy.

We're on the yatch going back to see her angel, momma, mommy, Emmett, and daddy.

**PS**

i told you it depend on Bella's reaction. she does not want to leave Bella so she would go back meeting her would be best friend on the way.

Edward and Alec are nemesis....

hahaha.....

**Review please**


	9. Did i mention that i'm crazy?

**A/N**: Yhola! I'm so sorry... i know late update... anyway please do review… I have quota before updating… please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

* * *

**  
**

**Bella's POV (Three days after they left)**

Alice took me away from my angel. I knew that something bad was going to happen. That was why I tried to cling to my angel. I really missed mommy, momma, daddy, Emmett, and lastly my angel! I want to go back.

Jasper was out hunting and Alice was beside me reading magazine. She thought that I was sleeping because my eyes were close. If only they knew that I was only pretending to sleep so that I can hide the changes in my eyes which usually represent that I am sad. I find it hard to open my eyes without them seeing that I'm upset.

I don't want them to see that my eyes were bluish-silvery(A/N: is that a word?lol). It would only add to their burden. Alice was so sad. I could see that this was affecting her so badly. Jasper was better than Alice since we were both with him. I really want to go home and I could go home! Any minute by now, Alice would go out of this room to welcome Jasper. By then I would have the chance to fly out of the window and go back.

We were staying in a small inn somewhere in Dargaville, New Zealand. The country was truly beautiful but I can't enjoy it much without the whole family with me.

When I found out that we were living I cried, but after seeing Jasper and Alice's reaction I forced myself to stop. Jasper was clearly guilty and Alice was clearly in distress. It was visible that they don't want to leave.

I haven't spoken in a while now. Jasper tried persuading me to talk. Alice also asked me to walked hoping that it would improve my silent behavior. Jasper opposed to it though, saying that it would only worsen my state because it would remind me of the family whom we left at home.

I missed them…

If they would not go back, then I would. No one can kept me away from my family. I'm sure once I got back safely, Alice and Jasper will follow.

So earlier I opened the balcony door to have a way to escape. Alice looked at me before closing it. I opened it again, this time she did not do anything. She looked at me suspiciously before dismissing my behavior. After that I pretended to sleep as my mind forming an escape plan.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It had been a week since they left. I'm in my room, feeling numb. I don't know what else to do. Without Bella, it feels like everything I do was worthless.

When Bella came into my life I know that the reason why I was turn into vampire was because of Bella. I want; no I need to be with her. I knew that she needs me but I never expected that I need her more than she needs me. I have never been more alive when I met her and now that she was gone, I have never been in more pain that I am now.

Alice took my all of my heart, my air, my soul, and my life. I hope she would take care of her.

Could a vampire die from sadness?

"Edward! You need to hunt!" Esme shouted. She was not the same as before. She barely head out from their room. She just went out when it was necessary. I would often catch her in Bella's room, her thoughts were always full of worry. She was always with Carlisle, they're comforting each other.

Carlisle has also change. He won't even go to the hospital. He just dedicated all of his time studying Bella's blood. He found out that Bella's blood could cure vampire venom temporarily which means whoever who would drink Bella's blood would temporarily be mortal. These would be good news to Rosalie who want to have a baby if only my angel's blood wasn't addictive.

Rosalie. Rosalie and Emmett decided to go and tract Alice and Jasper. We all know that it was worthless but Rosalie was persistent saying that it was better than waiting.

"Edward!" Esme shouted again. I didn't have the heart to reply. She decided to come to my room.

"Edward, I know you are suffering. It's hard I know because I feel the pain too. But we need to live. We need to be strong for her." She said not looking at me.

"I know Esme" that was all I can say.

"We have to hunt, come with us… you have to tr…" she did not get the chance to finish, my phone rung. I always kept it open hoping that Alice would call. Just to hear Bella's voice was enough to get me through this hell hole even though for a short period of time.

I briefly look at the caller ID hoping it was Alice. It was an unregistered number.

"Hello?" I said quickly as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Edward?" I heard Alice frantic voice. My heart gave an unpleasant tug. Something was wrong. Oh God…

"Alice" I said quietly, trying to ignore the feeling that something had happened. Esme looked at me asking if it was really Alice calling. I nodded.

"Carlisle!" Esme called her husband. Carlisle appeared beside Esme who was now clutching him for support. They could perfectly hear Alice's voice.

"Edward" I heard Alice said through her catatonic state.

"Alice, please don't tell me that something happened to Bella" I said desperately. My frozen heart felt like it was burning.

"I don't know" She said. It was clear that she was panicking. I never heard Alice sound like this. Oh god, oh god…

"Alice, what do you mean you don't know?" I asked in a barely controlled voice.

"Edward, I don't know. One moment she was sleeping, then she was gone" She was hysteric. I knew that Japer was not with her since she could barely control her emotions.

Bella… Oh God… Bella… They lost my angel. I could not see straight. Red blood rage has covered my vision. I want to kill Alice. Carlisle snatched the phone from my hand, I was unknowingly crashing it.

"Alice, how long has it been since Bella has gone missing?" I heard him say.

"Four days ago" Alice answered. I heard Esme took a large intake of air.

My response was no better. Oh God… Bella has been missing for four days. My numb heart was full of anger. Alice took her away from me only to loose her. Oh god… I you are really real… Please, please don't do this to me.

"I don't know what happened… I'm sorry. I, I …. Lost Bella" she continued.

"Tell me what happened" Carlise demanded. Esme's thoughts were full of motherly concerned. She was also angry but her anger was no where near mine.

"Carlisle, I don't know what happened. Bella was sleeping. I was the same room as her, and then Jasper came back from hunting. I welcome my husband and when I came back she wasn't there. I swear, I was not even 5 seconds away. Oh! I don't know what to do! I should have called sooner." She finished her voice breaking in between.

"Where's Jasper?" Carlisle calmly asked. His voice was calm but his eyes tell you otherwise. He was thinking about the possibility of Bella encountering another vampire. Oh God… I snapped out of my rage and quickly snatched my phone back.

"Where are you, Alice?"

"New Zealand… Edward… I'm soo s-"

"Alice shut up! Give us 5 hours and we'll be there" I hung up the phone. Carlisle was now packing all his medicine kit. Esme was now talking through phone with Rosalie, updating her on what had happened. I directly went to the aircraft that which was delivered 3 days ago. We ordered it the moment we find out that we we're moving to this island. We had five all have the latest technology. One of it was particularly the fastest plane ever made yet.

If anything ever happened to Bella, I'll kill whoever the cause of her death then I'll kill myself. I can't live in a world where Bella does not exist. She was my responsibility the moment I promise to his father that I'll take care of her. She was my one and only purpose to live.

Bella please be okay…

* * *

**Alec's POV**

I never thought that I would follow an order from a flying four-year old. Heck I saved the child's life from others so that I'll be the one to drain her. But no, as soon as I looked at her glowing bluish-silver eyes I was putty in her hands. I must be crazy.

We were now on the yacht going back to see her angel, momma, mommy, Emmett, and daddy. I really think I'm insane. How could I follow an order from a child?

I just finished my hunt when I found this child in the arms of another vampire.

**_(Alec Flash back)_**

_Of all people to hunt why did I ended up choosing that old man?_

_I just finished hunting and goodness the old man's blood was particularly nasty. I was planning to lure a maiden when I heard the old man's whimper. I took pity on him as he was dying slowly, so I decided that he would do. I gave him painless death._

_Because of that, now I'm suffering. I need to hunt again to wash off the offending taste in my mouth._

_I was about to begin my second hunt when I smelled the most wonderful fragrant I have ever smell. I followed the scent and it led me to another vampire holding a four year old girl._

_I smiled to myself this would be easy. I slowly approach letting the vampire know of my presence. He stiffened as soon as he realized that he has company. He let the child go preparing for a fight. I glanced at the child only to see it crawling towards the wall. I smiled, the child was not even crying. Not wanting to waste my time I turned to the vampire whose eyes were as black as the night._

_"Get lost and forget that you ever met me" I said looking at the vampire. The vampire nodded before he vanished. I'm so thankful with my gift as it makes my life much more easier. I have the power to control anyone at my will. Even the ancient vampires from Volturi have no chance against my gift. It has been hilarious to watch them dance without them knowing what was happening._

_I suddenly felt a tug from below that snapped me out of my reverie. I looked down only to see the child pointing at something. I blinked, how didn't I realize that the child was coming towards me?_

_Anyway, perfect timing for dessert. Even though her scent was not the scent of the typical human I have the feeling that she was going to be delicious. I kneel down as I placed my fingers in her chin._

_Bloody fucking hell! Her eyes were glowing. Not just glowing the glow was bluish-silver. I could not look away, her eyes were truly mesmerizing. She stared at me like am her knight in shining armor. Well although I came from that era I can't consider my self as one of that. I'm more of villain that hunted the knights in shining armor._

_She looked at me with pleading eyes before touching my face with her tiny hands. Her hands were shaking as she turned my head to the direction she was pointing. I have no choice but to break my gaze and follow the sight she was pointing at. I have no idea what she was trying to say since all I can see were a couple of yachts._

_I looked back at her only to be captured by those eyes again. She frown which I found adorable. Can I keep her? Would it be weird if a vampire adopted a human sister? I want to keep her, she's just entertaining._

_"I want to go back to my family, please bring me to them. I want to see my mommy, momma, Emmett and my Angel." The child spoke using the most musical voice I have ever heard. WAIT…. Did she just talk? Did she just say a complete sentence like a teenager?_

_Am I crazy? Once again she frowned before stepping away from me. I was completely speechless. Does this kind of things usually happens to a vampire? Being delusional and all?_

_"Follow me?" Before I could even utter a word she flew away from me. She can FLY! She bloody flew. What the heck was happening to the world?_

_Me being me, followed the child._

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

"Now that you got what you want why don't you tell me what's your name" I asked as soon as we sailed. She ordered me to start the engine. I wanted explanation and I don't think I'm going to get it unless I did her demand. Did I mention that I'm crazy?

"Bella…" She said quietly. She was sitting beside me as I navigate the boat.

"Want to explain what are you and the reason you can fly?"

"I'm half vampire. I have gift." Huh? Half vampire? Serious? Fuck I'm delusional.

She frowned after seeing my reaction.

" If you don't believe you can watch me grow." She said as she yawned. ADORABLE!

"Right, your tired you better sleep" I said not wanting the idea of her being tired. I can asked later.

"Hmm… I want to go back" She murmured. Speaking of which…

"Bella, where are we going?" I asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hmmm… My family's new island" She said.

"Where's your family's island?" she was really tired… I think using her powers worn her out.

"I don't know" Oka- Huh? Did she just said she does not know?

"What do you mean you don't know?" She reached out for me. I carried her smelling her scent. She nestled he face in my neck.

"don't kno---" I felt her breathing slowed down. She fell asleep.

Where the hell were we going? She said she doesn't know, which mean where travelling blindfolded. How the hell did I ended up here?

* * *

A.N: Finallly...

I'm so sorry for update....

**Please review.... I'll give preview to those who would review.. TY...**


End file.
